Squatteur
by bouboutix
Summary: Harry, grâce à Dumbledore, va pouvoir emmenager chez une famille de sorcier.
1. Squatteur chap 1: le départ

Squatteur  
  
Auteur : Boubou. Email : bouboutixhotmail.com  
  
Source : Harry Potter.  
  
Couples : HP/DM et des quelques autres mais là c'est surprise !  
  
Genre : Yaoi.  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages présents dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que leur univers qui est à JK Rowling. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic.  
  
Commentaires : C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent SVP !!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Départ  
  
J'étais étalé sur mon lit, m'ennuyant ferme lorsque mon oncle m'appela dus bas des escaliers.  
  
-Harry, viens ici ! Dépêche-toi !  
  
Je grognais de mécontentement. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille pour une fois ? Je marchais doucement dans le couloir, veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention de Dudley. Mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans la salle qui lui servait à entreposer ses différents jeux, que la première ne pouvait pas contenir. Bizarre... C'était presque la fin des vacances la rentrée avait lieu dans deux semaines, enfin) et mon cousin avait récemment déclaré que ses amis n'étaient pas assez intéressants pour lui et qu'il préférait passer ses journées devant la télé, l'ordinateur ou encore me martyriser lorsque l'envie lui prenait... Bref, il devait être en train de manger.  
  
Je descendis lourdement les marches, les faisant craquer sous mon poids.  
  
-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Oulah... !Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, me fixant, en proie à un état d'énervement inhabituel. Qu'est ce qu'ils m'avaient encore inventé ? La veille, j'avais tondu la pelouse, taillé les arbustes. Quel supplice allait on encore m'infliger ?  
  
-Vas-y ! Dis-lui Vernon !dit Tante Pétunia au comble de l'excitation. Dis- lui !  
  
-Mon garçon, oui Pétunia !dit Vernon à sa femme qui le poussait du coude.Harry, j'ai l'immense plaisir de t'annoncer une grande nouvelle !  
  
La dernière fois qu'il avait pris un ton si cérémonieux, c'était pour m'annoncer l'arrivée de Tante Marge et de son pitbull pour une semaine... Pitié non !  
  
Constatant mon silence, mon oncle continua :  
  
-Hier au soir, lorsque tu finissais de tondre la pelouse, j'ai aperçu un de ces ignobles volatiles qui servent aux gens de ta race de Poste... Oui, Pétunia, j'y arrive. La lettre que voilà, il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe ouverte avec le signe de Poudlard, était d'un certain Dafr.... Dimk......  
  
-Dumbledore, c'est le directeur de mon école.  
  
-Bref ! Cette missive nous remerciait de t'avoir accueilli toutes ses années avec tant de bienveillance !  
  
Je fis un rictus dégoûté en le voyant bomber le torse.Bienveillance ? Peuh ! Tu parles !  
  
-Et qui nous priait de te dire la chose suivante :.... Pétunia, dis-lui ! A toi l'honneur !  
  
-Mais non je t'en pris ! Vas-y toi !!  
  
S'en suivit un léger concours d'arguments pour décider qui aurait l'honneur de m'annoncer cette grande nouvelle. Ayant compris qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important, je commençais à m'impatienter si bien que je finis par arracher la lettre des mains d'Oncle Vernon pour la lire à toute allure.  
  
Mr Dursley, Je me présente, je suis Dumbledore, le directeur de l'Ecole Poudlard, où, comme vous le savez sûrement, étudie votre neveu, Mr Harry Potter. Ayant malheureusement perdu ses parents très jeune, celui-ci a été confié à vos bons soins qui, j'en suis convaincu, ont été exemplaires et je vous en remercie grandement. Mais, nous avons trouvé une solution plus favorable pour vous et pour Mr Potter. En effet, une famille de sorciers hautement renommée a accepté de prendre votre neveu en charge à partir de maintenant. Vous n'aurez donc à vous inquiéter de rien. Mr Potter pourra déménager à partir du 12 juin, autrement dit, demain. Quelqu'un viendra le chercher chez vous à 17h30. Avec mes salutations sincères et mes remerciements, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Je n'en cru pas mes yeux et dû la relire trois fois avant d'être sûr que je ne rêvais pas.Quitter les Dursley ??? Enfin ! Je regagnais ma chambre en quatrième vitesse et m'assis sur mon lit. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, mes pensées s'embrouillaient dans ma tête.  
  
Dans quelle famille Dumbledore allait il m'envoyer ?? Chez Sirius? Chez Ron ? Oui ça ne pouvait être que chez Ron !! Rien qu'à l'idée de déménager au Terrier, le peu de calme que j'avais conservé se dissipa. Je ne tenais plus en place si bien que je commençais à faire mes valises lorsque Oncle Vernon entra :  
  
-Dépêche-toi donc ! Je suppose que tu l'as lue ?? Même en partant tu nous poses des problèmes ! Vivement 17h30 !  
  
Je ne lui faisais pas dire ! S'ils étaient si pressés de me voir partir, pourquoi ne m'avaient ils pas prévenu la veille ? Il était 17h20...  
  
A 17h25, j'étais fin près et attendais l'arrivée de mes nouvelles hôtes. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaires moldus à moi. J'avais toujours porté les vieilles fringues de Dudley, trois fois trop grandes pour moi (surtout au niveau du ventre).  
  
A 17h30 piles, on sonna à la porte.Tiens, je pensais que les Weasley arriver par la cheminée, comme la dernière fois...  
  
Je me précipitais vers la porte, près à recevoir Ron. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je m'arrêtais net. -Euh... Qui êtes vous ? demandais-je à l'inconnu devant moi.  
  
-Mr Harry Potter, je présume ? dit-il en me détaillent du regard.  
  
-Euh, lui-même, hésitais-je.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis chargé de vous amener à votre nouvelle demeure, dit il d'une voix morne et mécanique.  
  
Il avait une façon désagréable de me dévisager, comme s'il regardait quelqu'un d'inférieur ou un peu simple d'esprit. Non mais oh !! Je l'aimais pas lui ! Je n'avais pas le cerveau en jus de citrouille.  
  
-Avez-vous des affaires à emporter ?me demanda t'il.  
  
-Oui, elles sont ici, fis-je en lui montrant ma grosse valise, mon chaudron et la cage d'Hedwige.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à mes bagages et sous le regard ébahi de mon ancienne famille (j'adorais déjà dire ça), sortit sa baguette magique et envoya un sort pour les faire flotter à la file indienne.  
  
-Si vous voulez bien me suivre Mr Potter...  
  
Je suivis l'homme et ma valise sans jeter un regard derrière moi. J'entendis claquer la porte d'entrée, je quittais enfin les Dursley !  
  
Je vis une superbe limousine garée un peu plus loin. Wahou ! Je n'étais jamais entré dans une voiture aussi luxueuse !  
  
-Ne bavez pas Mr Potter, ce n'est toujours qu'un bête engin moldu, railla t'il en voyant mon air impressionné.  
  
-Peut être mais je ne suis jamais monté dans un comme ça, répondis-je en ignorant son ton ironique.  
  
-Eh bien vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu pour le faire. Ce n'est pas la notre. Je lui lançais un regard en coin, lui montrant bien que je ne goûtais pas à la plaisanterie. Décidément, il ne me plaisait pas !  
  
-Alors comment y va-t-on ? D'ailleurs où va-t-on ? ajoutais-je.  
  
-Nous allons utiliser une Portoloin, il y en a une un peu plus loin.Quand à la destination, vous verrez bien.  
  
Grr ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre normalement ? J'eus soudain un frisson. La dernière fois que j'avais emprunté ce moyen de locomotion (si on peut l'appeler comme tel), c'était pour échapper à Voldemort, juste après la mort de Cédric Diggory.  
  
Lorsque mon accompagnateur me dit d'approcher et de poser ma main sur une vieille canette, j'eus un temps d'hésitation, si bien qu'il dû me tirer la main jusqu'à l'appuyer sur la Portoloin.  
  
-Surtout ne la lâchez pas, dit il de sa voix traînante.  
  
-Je sais j'en ai déjà utilisé.  
  
Mais je fus coupé dans ma phrase par un tressaillement du coté de mon nombril. Mon ventre, comme hameçonné, se rua vers la canette.  
  
Je rouvris les yeux, affalé par terre, sur le ventre, jambes et bras écartés et la figure dans l'herbe.  
  
En me relevant, je vis l'homme qui me regardait d'un air moqueur. Maieuh !! Ça va ! C'est pas ma faute si je tombe de façon ridicule après tout !  
  
Je regardais autour de moi. Je commençais vraiment à me demander où j'avais atterri. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le Terrier, la maison de Ron était loin de ressembler à ce que j'avais sous les yeux... C'était un immense manoir, avec de hautes tours (y a la Belle au Bois Dormant en haut?). Il était tout gris-noir et bizarrement, un tas de nuages s'amoncelaient autour. Il était orné de grandes fenêtres et il devait y avoir un nombre pas possible de chambres.  
  
-Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ?questionnais-je à brûle-point.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas assez bête pour me tromper ! me répondit mon chauffeur en me lançant un regard désespéré. Venez, c'est par ici.  
  
Je le suivis à contrecœur. Je commençais à me faire une idée de la personne qui pouvait habiter ici... Et elle ne m'enchantait guère. L'homme devant moi s'arrêta net et sortit sa baguette magique de son sac. Il lança quelques étincelles vertes en l'air.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? lui demandais-je lorsqu'il eut finit.  
  
-Je préviens mon Maître que nous arrivons. D'ailleurs le voici !  
  
Je regardais vers le manoir mais avant que je puisse apercevoir la silhouette de mon hôte, mon chauffeur m'agrippa par le col et me força à m'agenouiller. Eh ! C'est qu'il me fait mal l'animal ! (en plus ça rime )  
  
Je n'avais aucune envie de le saluer aussi respectueusement...  
  
-Bonsoir Mr Potter. Vous pouvez vous relever.  
  
Je n'eus même pas besoin de le voir pour le reconnaître. Bingo !  
  
-Bonsoir Mr Malfoy.  
  
A SUIVRE ! 


	2. Squatteur chap 2: le manoir

Squatteur  
  
Auteur : Boubou  
  
Mail : bouboutixhotmail.com  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'en fais donc aucun profit !!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 2 : le manoir  
  
-Bonsoir Mr Malfoy.  
  
-Alors Potter, on s'accroupi ? Tu as enfin appris à être respectueux avec les êtres supérieurs à toi ?dit une voix que je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre.  
  
-Tais-toi Draco ! Vous allez devoir cohabiter, alors sois plus aimable !le réprimanda Lucius Malfoy. Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris Mr Potter, à moins que vous soyez un peu simplet, c'est parmi nous que vous allez passer vos vacances.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ils pensaient tous que j'étais un abruti ? Je ne m'attendais pas à des grands sourires et à un accueil chaleureux de la part de la famille Malfoy mais quand même !  
  
-Et moi je dois être aimable... C'est ça... ronchonna Draco.  
  
-Vous pouvez vous installer dès maintenant Mr Potter, dit Lucius en ignorant le boudage de son fils. Vos valises sont déjà en haut, suivez donc Krappuc, dit-il en indiquant son majordome.  
  
Mon chauffeur avait vraiment un nom de merde qui collait parfaitement ses cheveux gras (Rogue aurait-il un frère ?). Je lui lançais un regard ironique avec un sourire en coin et il me répondit par un air froid.  
  
-C'est par ici, m'indiqua Krappuc de sa voix morne.  
  
En passant la porte du château, je ressentis une vive douleur à ma cicatrice qui me fit grimacer. J'essayais de ne rien laisser transparaître.  
  
-Alors Potter, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal ?me demanda Malfoy Junior avec un rictus méprisant.  
  
-Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes Malfoy ? Tu crois pourtant être le centre de la Terre, nan ?rétorquais je.  
  
-Je m'intéresse juste aux autres quand ils souffrent. En particulier si c'est toi.  
  
-Ah oui ? Eh bien tu ferais mieux de réentrer dans ta bulle si tu ne veux pas être un nouveau sujet de recherche pour tes petits jeux pervers, grognais-je à mon ennemi.  
  
Nous étions très près l'un de l'autre et nous pouvions presque sentir l'électricité qui passait entre nos deux corps.  
  
-Des menaces ? Attention à toi Potter, je suis chez moi. Tu ne voudrais pas retourner chez tes moldus, n'est ce pas ?me singea t'il.  
  
J'allais lui répondre lorsque Krappuc nous interrompit en m'ordonnant de le suivre.  
  
-Draco, vainqueur, m'adressa un sourire qui me souleva le cœur et je du me retenir pour ne pas rendre mon déjeuner sur mes chaussures.  
  
-A bientôt Potter !  
  
Décidément, j'allais me plaire ici !pensais je ironiquement. Mais pas question de retourner chez les Dursleys !!  
  
Krappuc m'emmena dans une chambre luxueuse, meublée d'un grand lit à baldaquin avec des draps de couleur verte. Peuvent pas faire l'effort de mettre du rouge ceux-là ! Une immense armoire siégeait dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'un bureau en acajou. Plusieurs miroirs étaient disposaient sur les murs. Ils étaient obsédés par leur image ici ! Je m'affalais dans mon lit, remarquant au passage ma valise adossée contre le bureau.  
  
Quelle journée ! Le matin même, Dudley me menaçait de jeter mes lunettes dans les toilettes et maintenant j'étais allongé dans un lit hors de prix dans la maison de mon pire ennemi, Draco Malfoy !  
  
En regardant l'horloge suspendue au mur en face de mon lit, j'appris qu'il était 18h. Que d'émotions en 30minutes ! J'avais l'impression que des jours entiers étaient passés. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir, incapable de supporter une fois de plus les railleries de Draco. Le problème était que j'avais une grosse, pour ne pas dire énorme, envie d'aller aux toilettes. Je ne connaissais pas le chemin mais ne voulais pas demander. Dans la précipitation du départ, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Ma vessie menaçait d'exploser et Lucius Malfoy verrait sûrement d'un mauvais œil le fait que je me soulage dans un des tiroirs du bureau.  
  
Je me décidais donc à aller explorer les longs couloirs du manoir. Tout à l'heure, trop occupé à maudire Malfoy, je n'avais pas remarqué la beauté du lieu. En sortant de ma nouvelle chambre, je pris au hasard à droite et tombais sur un large corridor, débouchant sur six portes. Bon, il fallait bien les essayer ! Les deux premières étaient verrouillées. C'est quoi ces gens qui ferment tout ? Il y a des trucs si craignos là-dedans ? Je frémis et m'écartais pour ouvrir la troisième : un placard à balais. Super ! Les trois autres étaient également verrouillées. Décidément ! J'avais pas de chance ! J'errais dans les couloirs, essayant quelques portes au passage, toutes verrouillées ou sans importance. Et enfin, après cinq bonnes minutes de tortillage de fesse pour me retenir, je trouvais enfin la salle voulue.  
  
Lorsque je sortis, soulagé, je compris que j'étais complètement paumé. Plus moyen de me rappeler par où j'étais venu ! Et merde ! J'étais en pleine concentration pour me souvenir de mon chemin lorsque j'entendis un bruissement d'étoffe derrière moi. Je me retournais brusquement pour trouver le couloir vide. La maison serait-elle hantée ? Ça promettait.  
  
J'avais appris que pour sortir d'un labyrinthe, il fallait, à chaque carrefour, prendre à gauche. Je pouvais toujours essayer non ? Je finirais bien par tomber quelque part...  
  
Après quelques virages à gauche, je débouchais sur de somptueux escaliers de marbre qui me disaient quelque chose... En les descendant, je me sentis comme une princesse arrivant au bal. Oulah ! Je deviens fou ! Ca devait être la fatigue. Ma vague impression de déjà vu fut confirmée par la vue de la grande porte d'entrée. Au moins je savais où j'étais !  
  
-Que faites vous ici Mr Potter ?  
  
-Arrrrggggghhhhh !!!!  
  
Ah ! Crise cardiaque ! Qu'est ce qu'il voulait lui ? Me tuer ?  
  
-Oh excusez moi, je vous ai fait peur ?me demanda Krappuc d'un ton posé.  
  
-Non pas de problème, répondis-je en reprenant mes esprits et en oubliant d'être malpoli. Je me suis perdu en allant aux toilettes.  
  
Merde ! J'avais vraiment dit ça ? La honte !  
  
-Ah, bien, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Le dîner est prêt et Mr Malfoy serait ravi de vous avoir à sa table.  
  
Quelle heure était il ? Je m'étais perdu si longtemps que ça ?  
  
Ainsi que sa femme et son fils, rajouta t'il.  
  
Super.  
  
Interprétant mon silence comme une approbation, il m'emmena dans a salle à manger où je retrouvais Lucius Malfoy, sa femme et Draco.  
  
-Ah ! Mr Potter ! Je vous présente mon épouse, Narcisse.  
  
-Bonjour mon cher, répondit celle-ci.  
  
-Bonjour Mme. Et merci de bien vouloir m'accueillir dans votre magnifique demeure.  
  
-Mais je vous en prie ! C'est un plaisir pour nous ! Vous mettez déjà tant de gaîté dans cette maison ! De plus, Draco a grand besoin d'un compagnon de son âge.  
  
J'entrevis Malfoy faire mine de vomir sous la table.  
  
-J'ai appris que vous vous étiez perdu ?rajouta t'elle avec un sourire navré.Ces couloirs sont tellement grands !  
  
Décidément, les nouvelles circulaient vite ici. Draco émergea de sous la table, avec un grand sourire mais je fis semblant de ne pas le voir.  
  
-Euh oui en effet Mme, je me suis quelque peu perdu.  
  
-Oh ! Appelez moi Narcissa ! Si nous devons vivre ensemble pendant les deux semaines qui suivent... Ah ! Voilà le dîner ! A table !  
  
Je fus assez surpris lorsque je vis Krappuc apporter du poulet, des pommes de terre et des haricots verts. En voyant ma tête, Lucius demanda :  
  
-Alors Mr Potter ? A quoi vous attendiez vous ? A des serpents ? De la cervelle de singe ? (Indiana Jones).  
  
-Euh oui à peu près...  
  
Il éclata de rire, faisant en même temps vibrer toute la table.  
  
-Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, pourtant !  
  
Je lui lançais un regard en coin qui traduisait bien ma pensée.  
  
-Bien que vous en doutiez encore... finit mon hôte en me regardant dans les yeux. Bon ! Bon Appétit !  
  
-Bon appétit !répondirent tout le monde en chœur.  
  
Je me jetais sur le poulet. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais faim. J'engloutis mon assiette, pourtant initialement très pleine, en deux ou trois minutes.  
  
-Eh bien Potter, me lança Draco, t'avais faim ? Ils te nourrissaient pas tes moldus ? C'est pour ça que t'es maigre comme un clou ?  
  
Je sentis le rouge me monter au visage. C'était vrai que les Dursley ne m'avais jamais nourri à ma faim... Et que ça devait être la cause de ma faible constitution (hum !). Ce n'était pas très poli non plus de me baffrer comme ça chez des gens qui vous invitent. En gros, j'avais faux sur toute la ligne.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, dit la mère de Draco en jetant un regard noir à son fils. Vous serez toujours convenablement nourri ici.  
  
C'était la première personne qui m'appelait par mon prénom depuis mon arrivée. Je l'en remerciais par un grand sourire. Elle me le rendit gracieusement en me resservant de pommes de terre.  
  
Après le dîner, je remontais ma chambre, pressé d'écrire à Ron. Mais n'allais-je pas trop l'inquiéter en lui disant où j'habitais ? Et s'il venait me chercher ? Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée... Mais non ! Si Dumbledore m'avait envoyé ici, il y avait sûrement une raison... qui avait peut être un rapport avec la douleur à ma cicatrice en entrant dans le château. Habituellement, lorsqu'une sensation se faisait sentir de ce coté là, elle traduisait une émotion forte de Voldemort. Peut être était il mécontent de me savoir ici, pensant qu'un de ses plus fidèle Mangemort l'avait trahi. Ou alors elle signifiait une trop grande présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la maison... Ce qui était aussi tout a fait possible.  
  
-Ah, quel bordel ! J'y comprends plus rien !  
  
-A quel sujet ?dit une voix mielleuse derrière moi.  
  
Je me retournais vivement, découvrant Draco adossé à l'embrassure de la porte.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Malfoy ?  
  
Devant mon air choqué, il se mit à rire doucement.  
  
-Tu as peur de moi, Potter ? Je ne vais pas te manger. Bien que j'en aie très envie...  
  
Et il repartit, l'air très content de lui, me laissant assis sur mon lit rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit là ?  
  
A suivre !!!  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère !! Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir donc si vous avez le temps et l'envie, n'hésitez pas !!! Voilààà !!! 


	3. Squatteur Chap3: c'est dur de faire conn...

Squatteur  
  
Auteur : Boubou  
  
Mail : bouboutixhotmail.com  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'en fais donc aucun profit !!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 3 : C'est dur de faire connaissance !  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit là ?  
  
J'en restais abasourdi. Je devais sûrement me tromper... Il pourrait bien être un vampire. D'ailleurs ça lui irait super bien. Une grande cape noire, des canines pointues apparaissant légèrement entre ses lèvres suaves, paresseusement étirées dans un sourire langoureux et la vie éternelle. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il avait changé depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Ses cheveux avaient poussée, et retombaient maintenant sur ses larges épaules. Mais ils étaient toujours d'un blond très lumineux, presque blanc. Il avait aussi un peu grandi et sa musculature s'était développée. Et ses beaux yeux gris avaient été cette fois-ci, non plus froids et ternes mais rieurs et pleins de chaleur. J'étais stupéfait de la foule de petits détails que j'avais été capable de voir et d'enregistrer en un laps de temps aussi court. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps était il resté là, à me regarder ? La seule idée qu'il puisse s'intéresser un peu à moi m'effraya et me donna une teinte approchant celle de la tomate. Pourtant, j'étais heureux...  
  
-Stop !! Ça suffit !m'intimais-je.  
  
Je parlais de Draco comme si j'éprouvais une quelconque attirance pour lui. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était toujours mon ennemi.  
  
Non, je n'allais rien raconter à Ron et à Hermione.  
  
Salut Ron !  
  
Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances se passent elles bien ? J'espère qu'elles sont meilleures que les miennes (c'est pas très dur !). Les Dursley me laissent tranquille mais vous me manquez toujours autant Hermione et toi.  
  
J'attends la rentrée avec impatience et surtout nos parties de Quidditch !!  
  
A très bientôt  
  
Affectueusement, Harry  
  
J'écrivis une lettre à peu près semblable à Hermione et les confia à Hedwige pour qu'elle les porte à leurs destinataires. En y repensant, Hermione et Ron allaient sûrement se voir pendant les vacances. Ils allaient à coup sûr se rapprocher... Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, cinq ans ! Ils allaient sûrement se déclarer leur amour à un moment ou à un autre. Dans d'autres situations, j'aurais été déçu qu'ils ne m'invitent pas avec eux mais cette année j'en étais plutôt heureux. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité et j'étais, disons assez occupé...  
  
A la rentrée, j'allais entamer ma sixième année à Poudlard. Le temps était passé si vite ! J'avais l'impression que le jour où le Choixpeau Magique m'avait annoncé ma maison n'était pas si loin.  
  
Mettant fin à ces songes, je me couchais et m'endormis rapidement.  
  
Le lendemain, je me réveillais frais et dispo, près à affronter une nouvelle journée, si on pouvait dire... j'avais toujours eu du mal à me lever le matin.  
  
Je m'habillais, revêtant avec plaisir ma robe de sorcier. Lorsque je sortis, je me retrouvais face à Draco qui quittait sa chambre au même moment.  
  
-Eh bien Potter, on est synchro ! T'as bien dormi ?me demanda le blond.  
  
Tiens, il est assez poli pour une fois. Avait-ce un rapport avec le fait qu'il se trouvait dans ma chambre la veille ?  
  
-Euh oui, bafouillais-je.  
  
-T'as pas peur du noir ? Tu veux que je t'installe une veilleuse ?  
  
Je retirais ce que je venais de dire. Draco Malfoy était un être grossier. Sans répondre, je lui tournais le dos et partis vers la salle à manger, seule salle que je commençais (à part les toilettes à l'autre bout du château).  
  
-Où est ce que tu veux aller comme ça ? demanda Draco.  
  
-Manger ! Où veux tu que j'aille ?  
  
-Si tu cherche la salle à manger ou la cuisine, c'est de l'autre côté, m'indiqua t'il en riant. -Merci, ronchonnais-je en le suivant.  
  
Je remarquais au passage qu'il avait de magnifiques fesses.  
  
-Mes parents sont partis à une réunion. Tu sais qu'il est dix heures et demi ?me demanda t'il en interrompant mes contemplations anatomiques.  
  
-Je te rappelle que tu t'es levé à la même heure, lui fis-je remarquer d'une voix morne. -Eh, boudes pas ! T'es pas matinal toi !  
  
Hey ! Pour une fois que trouvais que j'étais assez bien réveillé ! Il abusait ! Il ne m'avait pas vu dans mes mauvais jours lui !  
  
Il me prit par le bras, jugeant que je n'avançais pas assez vite à son goût. Je me dégageais d'un coup d'épaule et ronchonnais de plus belle, ce qui le fit rire joyeusement.  
  
-Je vois que ce n'est pas ton cas ! Tu m'as l'air bien énergique !  
  
-Comme tu peux le voir ! Allez viens ! J'ai faim !me répondit il en m'attirant de nouveau vers lui. Il me tira jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, pestant contre ma lenteur et ma mauvaise volonté et moi contre son ardeur à m'enlever de ma douce torpeur.  
  
Arrivés dans la cuisine, il me montra l'éventail de choix pour le petit déj. Attablés sur la grande table de la veille, nous parlions de tout et de rien, comme deux amis normaux. Mais j'avais la nette impression qu'il me regardait avec un peu trop d'application au dessus de sa tartine de Nutella.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que les sorciers mangeaient aussi du Nutella !  
  
-Eh bien si. C'est une des bonnes inventions des moldus !dit le blond en engloutissant sa tartine. On ne pouvait pas passer à côté !  
  
-Je croyais que tu les détestais, avançais je prudemment avec un regard torve.  
  
-Je ne partage pas toutes les opinions de mon père tu sais, dit il en me regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Gêné, je baissais les yeux, les reportant sur mon bol de lait. Lorsqu'il me regardait comme ça, avec son regard gris tellement attirant, j'avais envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'air de s'en apercevoir et jouait avec moi comme un chat avec une souris avant de la dévorer.  
  
Je le vis se lever et se diriger vers moi, ses superbes yeux toujours rivés sur moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait me faire à ce moment là, mais je l'aurais laissé faire n'importe quoi.  
  
-Je ne suis pas une souris !!!hurlais je lorsque sa main s'approcha de mon visage.  
  
Sur ce, je le laissais, ébahi, pour regagner ma chambre (sans me perdre, fier !). Heureusement, pendant que nous mangions, Draco m'avait indiqué où se trouvaient les différentes salles pratiques dans le manoir tel que la salle de bain.  
  
Après ma douche, je m'habillais en vêtements moldus, par pur esprit de contradiction. Je mis les seuls qui n'étaient pas trop grands pour moi. A vrai dire, ils m'allaient assez bien et faisaient ressortir mes muscles. Tout ça sans me vanter bien sûr !  
  
Je sortis, les cheveux encore humides, piquant dans tous les sens, comme à leur habitude et Malfoy m'attendait à la sortie, les bras croisés, l'air perplexe avec une once d'énervement.  
  
-A quoi tu joues Potter ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
  
Finalement, il y avait peut être plus qu'une once d'énervement. Mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer que son comportement soulevait tant de sentiments contradictoires en moi.  
  
-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Ton discours m'ennuyait, j'ai faillis me rendormir ! Pourquoi je serais resté là à écouter ton monologue ?  
  
Je le vis devenir rouge de colère. Oops...! J'étais peut être allé un peu loin... Je le vis bouillonner sur place, se retenant pour ne pas se jeter sur moi et me rouer de coups (et je l'en remerciais grandement), ses poings serrés contre son corps.  
  
Soudain, il fit demi tour et rentra dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air en pétard, et c'était peu dire ! Je fus tenté de le suivre et d'aller m'excuser mais ma fierté me retint. Après tout, c'était Malfoy, mon ennemi ! Je n'avais pas à m'excuser auprès de lui, je ne fléchirais pas ! Je suis assez fort pour résister. Ma volonté de fer était imbrisable !  
  
-Malfoy, je peux entrer ?  
  
Snif, qu'est ce que je faisais ? Pas de réponse... J'entrais pour découvrir Draco, assis calmement à côté de sa fenêtre, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux, me tournant le dos. Bref, rien de bon.  
  
-Malfoy ?répétais je doucement. Je peux te parler ?  
  
Toujours pas un mot de la part de l'intéressé. Bon, c'était dur mais il fallait le faire !  
  
-Je m'excuse, je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit ! J'en n'en pensais même pas un traître mot ! C'est d'ailleurs tout le contraire...  
  
J'étais devenu très rouge. Mais devant l'absence de réaction du Serpentard, je continuais :  
  
-Lorsque tu m'as approché tout à l'heure, et lorsque tu me regardes avec tes si beaux yeux, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. J'ai à chaque fois peur de faire quelque chose de stupide et que tu me détestes après ça. Pendant toutes ces années, je t'aie détesté, haï même mais ces dernière semaines, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé et j'en suis très heureux.  
  
Mon Dieu ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je li avais dit ça ! Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de continuer. Malheureusement, Draco me montrait toujours son dos et ne disait rien. Je ne savais plus quoi faire quand, enfin, je le vis doucement se trémousser sur place. Au début, je vis rouge en pensant qu'il riait devant ma déclaration mais en le regardant attentivement, je vis qu'il dansait.  
  
Je poussais un cri outré et il se retourna, me laissant apercevoir de longs fils blancs sortir de ses oreilles et se rejoindre au bout de sa baguette magique. Ils ressemblaient aux oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux Weasley.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Potter ?me demanda t'il, surpris et encore assez énervé.  
  
-QUOI ??? Tu oses me demander ça ?explosais je. J'étais en train de te parler, de te dire ce que je ressentais et toi, TOI ! Tu écoutes de la musique tranquillement ! C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus intéressant !! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais, je te hais !!!  
  
Je sortis, fulminant de rage le laissant seul et abasourdi. Pendant que je lui ouvrais mon coeur Môssieur n'en avait rien à faire. Môssieur préférait écouter de la musique. Si j'avais été un tant soit peu calme, j'aurais pu admettre que le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu, et qu'il ne se soit même pas retourné était bizarre et que j'aurais du mieux attirer son attention. Mais n'étais absolument pas calme, et je n'avais aucune envie de reconnaître que j'avais plus de torts que ce pauvre Draco qui s'était fait insulter alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé alors qu'il écoutait bien sagement de la musique.  
  
Je m'assis en face de mon bureau, en proie à des envies homicidiaires (rassurez vous, ce mot n'existe pas simple invention de l'auteur un peu déjantée !!). C n'était pas seulement le gigantesque vent que le blond m'avait infligé (bon si, il y avait ça aussi) mais surtout que je devais reconnaître que le discours que j'avais tenu n'était pas totalement faux... C'était vrai que depuis mon arrivée au manoir, la veille (c'est tout ?), Draco avait été aussi gentil que n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait été à sa place (à quelques exceptions près mais bon...). Et j'avais été surpris d'apprécier sa compagnie. Je lui avais avoué des choses dont je n'étais même pas conscient mais qui maintenant étaient présentes dans mon esprit.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?me demandais je en couvrant mon visage de mes mains.  
  
A Suivre  
  
Alors ?? Ça vous a plu ?? Pauvre Harry qui fait son coming out et qui est lamentablement rejeté ! Snif ! Le pauvre ! 


	4. Chap 4: la révélation Siriusienne

Squatteur  
  
Auteur : Boubou  
  
Mail : bouboutixhotmail.com  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'en fais donc aucun profit !!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 4 : La révélation Siriusienne.  
  
Lorsque Krappuc (quel nom de merde !) me dit que je pouvais descendre manger, je ne voulais toujours pas voir Draco. Mais Lucius et Narcissa n'accepteraient sûrement pas que je reste cloîtré dans ma chambre jusqu'à la rentrée. Quitte à y aller, autant rester digne.  
  
-Bonsoir Mr Potter. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?me demanda Lucius lorsque j'arrivais à table.  
  
-Magnifique merci, répondis je, essayant de paraître enthousiaste.  
  
-Bien ! Nous pouvons donc nous mettre à table.  
  
J'osais jeter un coup d'œil vers la place de Draco et découvris avec soulagement qu'il était absent. J'espérais qu'il était aussi mal que moi et qu'il regrettait ce qu'il m'avait fait. Niark !  
  
-Excusez moi père, je suis en retard !dit Malfoy Junior en entrant vivement.  
  
-Draco !se mit à crier son père. Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas arriver en retard au dîner ! Pour ton insolence et ta désobéissance, tu me rejoindras dans mon bureau après le repas !  
  
Je le vis frémir. Il continua néanmoins son chemin et s'installa à sa place, à la gauche de son père et en face de moi. Heureusement, un somptueux plat accueillant de la salade s'interposait à nos regards. Il avait l'avantage d'être très haut, si bien que j'eus la chance de ne pas rencontrer le regard d'acier de Draco. Je l'en remerciais en silence (le plat).  
  
Pendant tout le repas, Draco n'ouvrit pas la bouche et ne m'adressa pas un seul regard, même lorsque sa mère lui demanda la salade, lui laissant la voie libre.  
  
Hey ! C'était moi qui devais être vexé ! Pas lui ! Lui, il aurait dû essayer de s'excuser comme j'avais essayé de le faire ! Mais non, rien à faire.  
  
Après le repas, il partit dignement derrière son père. Je e demandais ce que Lucius allait lui faire et notais mentalement de ne jamais le mettre en colère.  
  
Je partis me coucher sans avoir d'autres renseignements ni un mot de plus de la part du blond. C manège dura plusieurs jours. Je restais dans ma chambre à réviser ou à lire l'étonnante collection de livres que possédait Lucius Malfoy, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours du meilleur goût... Pendant les repas, l'ambiance était morose. Les deux adultes essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère en sortant des vannes foireuses ou en tentant d'engager la conversation (je laisse à ceux qui veulent imaginer la scène !). Par contre, Draco arrivait toujours à l'heure, pour le plus grand plaisir de son père.  
  
Mais une semaine avant la rentrée, Draco entra précipitamment dans ma chambre. -Potter, viens ici ! Dépêche toi !hurla t'il.  
  
Je le suivis en vitesse, trop content qu'il m'adresse enfin la parole pour faire attention à son air préoccupé.  
  
-Des hommes du ministère sont là, ils veulent fouiller la maison. On doit tout déplacer dans le grenier pendant que ma mère les divertit, m'informa t'il.  
  
Oulah ! Est-ce que j'avais le droit de faire ça ? Aider les Malfoy à cacher leurs biens frauduleux ? Je vis la mine inquiète de Draco et me dis que je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui. -Alohomora !  
  
Une pièce s'ouvrit, dévoilant un bric-à-brac monstrueux. Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre le premier carton venu, le blond m'arrêta. -Ne touche à rien, me dit il. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur... Il suffit de leur lancer le sort approprié. Regarde !  
  
Il retroussa ses manches et se prépara.  
  
-Disparus verus Grenius (désolée c'est nul mais tant pis). Et voilà ! Il est parti au grenier !dit Draco, satisfait de la réussite de son sort, une fois le carton envolé.  
  
J'essayais à mon tour et après quelques erreurs, finis par prendre le coup de main. Lorsque Draco ouvrit une nouvelle salle, je me demandais combien il pouvait en exister de semblables dans le manoir. J'espérais que Narcissa avait des arguments bétons pour pouvoir retenir le ministère aussi longtemps. En pensant aux formes avantageuses et à la beauté de la femme, je n'en doutais plus...  
  
Avec l'urgence de la situation, et entre les Disparus verus Grenius (alalah c'est de la merde !), Draco et moi n'eûmes pas le temps de parler mais les quelques fois où je croisais son regard, je compris qu'une discussion s'imposait.  
  
Nous étions presque arrivés à bout de la dernière salle et des voix s'approchaient.  
  
-Vite, dépêche, cache toi. Je finis tout seul !m'ordonna le blond en me poussant dehors. Ils ne doivent pas te voir !  
  
Je n'y comprenais rien mais devant l'air autoritaire du Serpentard, je m'enfuyais aux toilettes qui n'étaient pas très loin et ne fis pas un bruit.  
  
J'entendis tout un bordel se passer derrière la porte. Une voix énervée lançait des ordres et celle de Narcissa essayait de la calmer.  
  
Après quelques minutes de ce manège, j'en eus marre de rester croupir dans mes chiottes alors qu'au dehors se passait quelque chose d'important. J'osais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, conscient que si on me voyait, je risquais de passer un sale quart d'heure. Je vis la mère de Draco parler à quelqu'un qui me restait invisible. Je n'arrivais pas à entendre distinctement ce qu'ils disaient. Draco se tenait un peu à l'écart, cachant sa baguette derrière son dos. Il avait de magnifiques talents d'acteur, son visage était parfaitement calme.  
  
L'inconnu entra enfin dans mon champ de vison.  
  
-SIRIUS ?????criais je en sortant de ma cachette.  
  
Il tourna son beau visage vers moi, faisant voler ses cheveux bruns.  
  
-Harry ? Ah, tu es là ? Je te cherche depuis des plombes !  
  
-Tu fais partie du ministère ?  
  
-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non !dit il en jetant un regard courroucé à Narcissa.  
  
Je regardais tour à tour Draco et sa mère mais ils s'obstinaient à éviter mon regard. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?  
  
-Dès que j'ai appris que tu étais ici je suis venu !m'affirma mon parrain.  
  
-Ah...fis je faiblement. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à lui écrire. Honte sur moi !  
  
-Ils te nourrissent bien ? Tu as un endroit confortable où dormir ? Ils ne te font pas de mal au moins ? demanda t'il en me secouant.  
  
-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais lâche moi ! Je ne suis pas un prunier !  
  
-Oh pardon ! Mais j'étais si inquiet !  
  
Il me prit affectueusement dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte puis me dégageais doucement.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « dès que j'aie appris... » ? Tu n'étais pas au courant ?le questionnais je. -Non ! Penses tu ?! Je ne t'aurais jamais permis de vivre ici vu les gens qui fréquentent cette maison...  
  
-Seul Dumbledore, et nous bien entendu, est au courant, nous informa Narcissa en ignorant l'insulte de Sirius. C'est lui qui t'a mis au courant ?  
  
-Euh non. C'est Lucius...répondit Sirius en rougissant légèrement.  
  
Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu vu Lucius Malfoy ?lui demandais je surpris.  
  
-On se voit une fois de temps en temps...dit il en fuyant mon regard.  
  
Je vis Narcissa lui lancer un regard sarcastique et son teint redoubla d'intensité. Je regardais l'un et l'autre, le premier rougissant à vue d'œil et la seconde lui souriant d'un air désabusé. Que se passait t'il ?  
  
Draco, lui, me regardait. Il avait un petit sourire et avait l'air content de lui. Je ne pus résister, je lui tirais la langue et lui allongeais un fuck bien voyant, en ayant bien sûr vérifié que les deux adultes ne me regardaient pas. Vu le manque de réaction du blond, j'en concluais que je devrais lui apprendre la signification du signe... Enfin on verrait !  
  
-Bon, les enfants !appela la maîtresse de maison. Draco tiqua visiblement à cette appellation. Allez dans vos chambres ! Harry, on t'appellera plus tard. Allez, du vent !  
  
Je suivis le Serpentard en traînant des pieds. Le comportement de Sirius était suspect et à voir, Narcissa avait tout compris... Draco allait peut être pouvoir m'éclairer sur certains points.  
  
Quand il voulut rentrer dans sa chambre, je le suivis, m'invitant sans son accord. Il voyait que je n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer bien sagement dans ma chambre comme sa mère l'avait suggéré.  
  
-Bon, d'accord ! J'admets que tu as le droit à quelques explications. Tu peux entrer.  
  
Je m'installais à ses cotés sur un canapé gris, attendant qu'il commence. Il se taisait, organisant ses pensées.  
  
-J'avoue que je t'ai un peu menti en te disant que c'était le ministère qui arrivait pour « nettoyer » la maison. Mais c'était l'idée de ma mère.  
  
-Et tu crois que ça te disculpe ?! Tu m'as fait déplacer des cartons pendant une heure !hurlais je malgré mon intention de rester calme.  
  
-Tu oublies que je suis Serpentard... Ces salles devaient être dégagées depuis longtemps déjà. C'est la seule idée que j'ai eu sur le coup, ça m'arrange vu que j'aurais dû le faire tout seul. Ma mère aussi sera contente, elle déteste le désordre... Tu m'en veux mon ptit Potter ?me demanda t'il en faisant des yeux de biches.  
  
-Arrête de te moquer de moi !m'énervais je mais sans pouvoir toutefois retenir un sourire devant son air candide, il était si mignon ! (Bon là d'accord, il était plutôt ridicule avec sa tête de chien battu !).  
  
Il répondit à mon rire par un grand sourire séducteur, dévoilant de petites dents blanches et il se rapprocha légèrement de moi sur le petit canapé. Je me reculais d'autant.  
  
-Réfléchis Potter, reprit il. Que diraient les gens s'ils savaient que tu habitais ici ?  
  
-Que mon oncle et ma tante sont des imbéciles ?essayais je.  
  
-Je ne te parle pas de pourquoi tu es parti !s'emporta Draco. Mais de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ici !  
  
-Je veux bien admettre qu'au début, j'avais quelques appréhensions mais tout c'est bien passé dans l'ensemble, non ?  
  
-A ton avis, de quoi ton parrain avait il si peur de te laisser ici ?  
  
-Que vous m'assassiniez dans mon sommeil ?dis je hésitant.  
  
Il me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la tête.  
  
-D'après toi, dit il, exaspéré, pourquoi Sirius était il au courant ?  
  
-C'est vrai ça ! Ton père et lui ne sont pas amis !  
  
-Mais tu es complètement niais ma parole !s'écria t'il. C'est voyant comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Il rougissait à vue d'œil ! Et toi, tu ne remarques rien ? Potter, dis moi que tu n'es pas naïf à ce point !  
  
Je ne comprenais pas... En quoi ma naïveté avait elle à voir là dedans ? Le Serpentard avait le chic pour s'expliquer à moitié. De quoi Sirius aurait il pu rougir ?  
  
-Non... ?murmurais je en comprenant.  
  
-Ah ! Tu te réveilles ?fit il, sarcastique.  
  
-Sirius ? Nom de Dieu... C'est pas possible ! Pas avec Lucius Malfoy !dis je d'une voix sourde. Ton père est gay ? Mais et ta mère ?  
  
-Ma mère se débrouille très bien de son côté. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre d'hommes qui défilent ici. Et je ne te raconte pas quand le mec en question est bi...  
  
-Ah non ! Epargne moi ça s'il te plait !ris je.  
  
Et je me mis à rire comme un hystérique (arg j'aime pas ce mot), tout seul devant l'absurdité de la situation. Mon parrain était gay et il couchait avec l'homme qui m'hébergeait, le père de mon (ex) pire ennemi ! C'était le comble !  
  
Malfoy me regardait, ahuri. Il commençait à être inquiet pour ma santé mentale mais je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Je finis par terre, les mains serrant mes côtes douloureuses avec des hoquets irrépressibles.  
  
-Tu vas mieux Potter ? Tu avais les larmes aux yeux, me demanda Draco.  
  
Je tournais la tête vers lui et enlevais mes lunettes pour pouvoir m'essuyer les yeux.  
  
-Ca te fait tant d'effet que Sirius soit gay ? Ca te dégoûte ?  
  
Je le regardais dans les yeux. Bizarrement, j'avais perçu une petite note d'espoir dans sa voix. -Non non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'aie été complètement surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout...m'expliquais je.  
  
-Ca je m'en suis rendu compte !riait Draco. J'ai eu du mal à te faire comprendre !  
  
-Mais c'est de ta faute !dis je, piqué. Tu t'exprimes avec une ombre sur la langue. Au lieu de m'expliquer, tu me poses des questions !  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? « Ah au fait, Sirius est homo, mon père et lui se retrouvent ici tous les jeudis soir et je peux te certifier que c'est pas pour jouer aux cartes» ? -Arg, non arrête !hurlais je, les mains sur les oreilles.  
  
Je pris un coussin et lui abatis sur le crâne. Il se figea pendant quelques secondes puis se rua vers moi avec un énorme boudin (polochon) et me l'écrasait sur la tête. S'en suivi une lutte acharnée qui nous laissa tous les deux pantelants mais heureux et détendus.  
  
-Heureusement que tu avais enlevé tes lunettes !remarqua le blond. D'ailleurs pourquoi est ce que tu portes encore ces trucs moldus ?  
  
-Parce que je suis myope comme une taupe ! A ton avis ? Là, je suis dans le brouillard le plus complet.  
  
-Mais ça existe les sorts contre ça, non ? Attend, j'essaie ! Je croie que je m'en souviens ! C'est bizarre que Granger ne te l'ait pas fait avant...  
  
Il alla chercher sa baguette et revint s'asseoir en face de moi. Dans ma vision floue, je ne voyais que les traits de son visage et ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur ses épaules.  
  
-Asventus !  
  
Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux et me rendis compte que je voyais parfaitement. Miracle ! -Tu es un génie Malfoy !m'exclamais je.  
  
-Eh bien oui ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?me singea t'il.  
  
Pris d'un élan de gratitude, de folie et considérablement rapproché par notre récente bataille au corps à corps, je lui sautais au cou et le serrais contre moi. Je le sentis se figer sous mon étreinte. Je sentais la douceur de sa peau blanche contre la mienne. Le tissu de nos vêtements diminuait à peine la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps musclé. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient si bon...  
  
Je me dégageais à contre cœur. Je vis qu'il s'apprêtait à parler. Ses beaux yeux gris étaient comme deux grands lacs et je ne demandais qu'à m'y noyer.  
  
TOC TOC !  
  
Nous eûmes juste le temps de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur mon parrain de fort mauvaise humeur.  
  
A suivre !!! Alors que va faire Sirius ?? Est il vraiment avec le super sexy Lucius ?? Niark !! Vous verrez ça dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, reviews reviews SVP !!! 


	5. Squatteur Chap5: Dispute chez les Malfoy

Squatteur  
  
Auteur : Boubou  
  
E mail : bouboutixhotmail.com  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Disclamers : Les persos et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Dispute chez les Malfoy.  
  
-Harry !rugit Sirius en entrant dans la salle.  
  
Je rougis violemment en le voyant. Non seulement il venait de m'apercevoir dans les bras de Draco mais en plus sa relation avec Lucius était si inattendue !  
  
-Tiens, tu n'as plus tes lunette, Harry ?intervint Narcissa qui entrait à sa suite. Ça te va bien !  
  
-Ce n'est pas la question !répondit mon parrain en la foudroyant du regard. Tiens mais c'est vrai que ça te va bien ! Non !!! Viens ici Harry ! Tu ne peux pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison de fous !  
  
J'échangeais un regard avec Draco. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était encore passé ? En regardant Sirius, je vis qu'il avait l'air encore plus débraillé que tout à l'heure : ses cheveux étaient en désordre, sa chemise était à moitié ouverte, dévoilant son torse musclé. De plus, il regardait dans tous les sens d'un air affolé.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as fais Sirius ?lui demandais je. Lucius Malfoy est en bas ?  
  
Il rougit fortement et me fixa, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
-Mais, mais... Non ! C'est cette obsédée qui s'est jetée sur moi !cria t'il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la femme blonde.  
  
Je regardais Narcissa, qui n'était pas gênée le moins du monde.  
  
-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien... se justifia t'elle.  
  
-Espèce de nympho, railla Draco.  
  
-Draco ! Je t'interdit de parler comme ça à ta mère !cria Lucius qui entrait à l'instant. Je vous est entendu crier, mais que se passe t'il ? (Mais que se passe t'il ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?). Ah, tiens salut Sirius ! Ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?  
  
Il lui adressa un clin d'œil bien voyant en souriant de toutes ses dents. Sirius devint cramoisi et je le vis tenter de se fondre dans le paysage.  
  
-Si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Draco, Harry, laissez nous seuls.  
  
-La dernière fois que Maman m'a dit ça, elle a agressé Mr Black ici présent. Et d'ailleurs, c'est ma chambre !s'emporta Draco, lassé d'être écarté des conversations des adultes.  
  
-QUOI ??? Tu as essayé de te faire Sirius ?rugit Lucius. Tu n'as pas assez de tes larbins, il faut que tu t'en prennes à mes amis. Je te l'avais pourtant interdit ! Draco a raison, t'es qu'une nympho !cracha t'il.  
  
-Une nympho ? Une nympho ? Et c'est toi qui te permets de dire ça ? Toi qui a culbuté les ¾ des sorciers d'Angleterre ! Si tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant !  
  
-Bien sûr que tu es au courant !railla Lucius. Ceux sont les mêmes que ceux devant qui tu agites ta croupe !  
  
Je les regardais, effaré. Et Sirius, qui n'en menait pas plus large, roulait des yeux affolés devant la scène.  
  
-Sirius est à moi ! Nous nous aimons tendrement ! Sirius, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime ! Je vais lâcher cette garce et reconstruire ma vie à tes côtés ! Je t'aime !  
  
Depuis un moment, Draco me tirait par la manche, m'incitant à partir. Vu la tournure que prenait la dispute, je préférais suivre son conseil. Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi après voir jeté un dernier regard inquiet à Sirius mais celui-ci s'obstinait à le fuir. Le pauvre...  
  
J'attirais Draco dans la cuisine, suivant instinctivement les indications de mon estomac. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis le matin et il était déjà 4h. Je sortis de quoi faire un goûter bien copieux et m'assis en face du blond déjà installé.  
  
-Ils se disputent souvent comme ça ?le questionnais je après un moment de silence dû au remplissage de ventres affamés.  
  
-Oui assez, admit il. Mais jusqu là, jamais pour des histoires de cul !  
  
De toute évidence, ça le rendait très inquiet.  
  
-Tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ?  
  
-Hein ? A propos de quoi ?me demanda le Serpentard.  
  
-A propos de Sirius. Si c'est la première fois que ton père se met autant en colère, c'est peut être que c'est sérieux entre eux ! Tu crois que tes parents vont vraiment se séparer ?  
  
-Non, dit il calmement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se lancent ce genre de menaces. Ce n'est pas par amour qu'ils se sont mariés et qu'ils restent ensemble mais seulement pour le côté pratique. Ma mère pour devenir riche et mon père pour pouvoir cacher son homosexualité derrière un mariage formel et pour avoir un héritier Malfoy. Le bel exemple de l'amour conjugal !  
  
Il eut un sourire méprisant. Je me plongeais dans un bol de lait. Quelle enfance il avait dû avoir ! Moi mes parents s'aimaient ! Et Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia me détestaient mais au moins, ils s'aimaient entre eux. Ou du moins ils en donnaient à peu près l'impression... Toutefois, j'avais quelques scrupules à m'immiscer dans la vie intime des Malfoy. Mais bon, j'étais lancé !  
  
-Depuis quand sais tu que ton père est gay ?  
  
-Bof, répondit le Serpentard. Ça n'a jamais vraiment été un secret. Tout petit, je pensais que les hommes qui défilaient à la maison étaient des collègues ou des amis de mon père. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre m'aie gentiment éclairé sur le sujet. Le choc !  
  
-J'imagine...  
  
Les différentes discussions de la journée nous avaient beaucoup rapproché et je ne lui en voulais (presque) plus de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Pourtant, j'avais la rancune tenace !  
  
En fin d'après midi, Sirius et Lucius partirent sans nous adresser un mot ni nous expliquer l'issue de la dispute et Narcissa s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, en refusant l'entrée à Draco. Me voyant inquiet, il me rassura en m'affirmant qu'elle sortait toujours le lendemain, quel que soit l'ampleur de la dispute.  
  
J'étais très inquiet pour Sirius. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il avait un air dépité et semblait très pressé de partir. Au moins, il ne m'avait plus parlé de déménager. Je n'étais toujours pas au courant du but de ma venue ici mais je ne comptais pas partir.  
  
Le soir venu, je mangeais en tête à tête avec le Serpentard. L'atmosphère était pesante, pour ne pas dire morose, chacun étant préoccupé. Nous nous quittâmes en un « bonne nuit » soucieux.  
  
Je m'endormis rapidement, agréablement surpris de ne pas avoir à enlever mes lunettes.  
  
C'était la veille de notre départ pour Poudlard, Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez (ni Sirius d'ailleurs) et bien que sa femme fût sortie de sa chambre, elle était toujours boudeuse  
  
Draco et moi préparions nos valises, nous donnant respectivement des conseils pour ne rien oublier. Nous pouvions maintenant appeler notre relation une quasi amitié. J'avais mis longtemps à me persuader que je n'étais plus son ennemi, chose très dur à assimiler. C'était une nette amélioration depuis les cinq dernières années. C'était seulement avant d'entrer en sixième année que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Par contre, une chose que je n'abandonnais pas, c'était de l'appeler pas son nom. Il ne fallait pas abuser !  
  
-Dis moi Malfoy, lui demandais je. Qu'est e que je pourrais avoir oublié ?  
  
-Hum...réfléchit il. Tu as toutes tes affaires de cours ? (Oui !), ton chaudron ? (Oui), ton balai ? (Oui), tous tes vêtements (Hum hum), les cadeaux pour Weasley et Granger ? (Merde !). Tsss ! Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi ?  
  
J'allais les chercher en lui tirant la langue. J'avais acheté un jeu d'échec en chocolat pour Ron (que Draco maintes fois tenté de manger) et un livre pour Hermione.  
  
En revoyant mon Eclair de Feu, j'avais été déçu. A aucun moment, je n'avais pensé à m'entraîner. Mais ça n'aurait pas été la meilleure idée de proposer au Serpentard d'en faire ensemble...  
  
-Dis Potter dit le blond en interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Si on allait faire une ballade en balais ?  
  
Je lui répondis par un grand sourire, il devait sûrement lire dans mes pensées. J'espérais que non car je ne comptais plus les fois où j'avais remarqué à quel point il avait de belles fesses. Ça serait ennuyeux qu'il le sache...  
  
Nous nous retrouvâmes dehors, sous n grand soleil, les balais sous le bras, papotant joyeusement.  
  
-Je suis sûr que, avec mon Nimbus 2001, je vais plus vite que toi Potter !lança Draco. -Ah oui ? Je ne penses pas !rétorquais je.  
  
-Tu veux une preuve ?plaisanta t'il.  
  
-Deux plutôt qu'une ! Je paris un paquet de Chocogrenouilles !  
  
Il m'amena à une clairière et me montra le circuit. Il était assez long, je proposais six tours. Nous enjambâmes nos balais, hyper motivés.  
  
-Parfait ! Tu es prêt ?me demanda le blond. Trois, deux, un... C'est parti !!  
  
Frappant le sol de mon pied, je décollais en vitesse. Je retrouvais avec plaisir la joie de voler en balais. Que ça m'avait manqué ! Mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'appesantir sur la question car Draco me dépassait de deux-trois balais.  
  
-Alors Potter, on traîne ?hurla celui-ci pour se faire entendre au dessus du vent qui me soufflait dans les oreilles.  
  
-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dis je en le rattrapant.  
  
Le premier tour était déjà fini. Nous volions cote à cote et Draco riait aux éclats à chaque fois que je me prenais une branche dans la tête et ralentissais, ce qui me permettait toujours de rattraper le terrain perdu. Il connaissait le parcours comme sa poche (deuxième tour) et évitait avec dextérité tous les obstacles alors que je me les prenait en pleine poire.  
  
Je commençais à bien connaître le parcours (troisième tour) si bien que je pus prendre de la vitesse et le doubler de quelques centimètres. Mon Eclair de Feu aurait dû être beaucoup plus rapide que son Nimbus et pourtant j'avais l'impression que mon balai n'arrivait pas à « marcher » en pleine puissance (quatrième). Celui de Draco, par contre, filait à toute allure et il eût tôt fait de me doubler et de me distancer.  
  
Je m'abaissais au max sur mon Eclair de Feu, essayant de gagner de la vitesse mais il refusait obstinément d'accélérer, comme s'il était coincé (cinquième).  
  
Draco jubilait à quelques mètres devant moi. Je pouvais voir son sourire arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais quel gamin ! Il lui suffisait d'avoir des chocolats pour être content...  
  
-Dernier tour Potter ! Tu déclares forfait ?me lança le Serpentard.  
  
-Jamais !!hurlais je.  
  
J'aurais peut être mieux fait... Il passa l'arrivée avec une belle avance.  
  
-Alors Potter ? On est moins fier ?me nargua le gagnant en riant de satisfaction.  
  
J'étais dégoûté. C'était pas possible... Je n'avais pas pu perdre aussi pitoyablement ! Je ne me cachais pas que j'avais une assez haute opinion de moi en matière de Quidditch (hum et modeste avec ça !).  
  
-Nan, c'est pas possible, murmurais je en tombant à moitié de mon balai.  
  
-Eh bien ! Ca me vexe un peu que tu aies tant de mal à te persuader que tu as perdu contre mwaaaahahahahaaa !!!!!fit le blond d'un ton fourbe.  
  
-C'est pas juste !m'emportais je.  
  
Je savais que je réagissais comme un enfant mais je n'arrivais pas à admettre que mon Eclair de Feu avait été si ridiculement battu. Par Malfoy en plus ! C'était un objet très important à mes yeux. Sa valeur financière mise à part, c'était un cadeau de Sirius. Je sentais que j'étais au bord des larmes. Je me levais pour le cacher et me mis à le secouer.  
  
-Je veux ma revanche !rugis je.  
  
Il me repoussa sèchement et me lança un regard noir me communiquant qu'il n'appréciait pas mon comportement déplacé envers lui.  
  
-Lâche moi Potter ! Tu l'auras ta revanche ! Mais cette fois ci, c'est moi qui donne les enchères.  
  
Il parut se calmer légèrement en réfléchissant. Après quelques secondes, il me regarda avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je fus néanmoins forcé de reconnaître que le fait de sourire le rendait particulièrement séduisant, surtout en considérant que j'avais été, pendant des années, habitué à son petit rictus arrogant (qui avait aussi un charme certain).  
  
-J'ai trouvé Potter, si je gagne, tu seras à ma merci, et te plieras à tous mes désirs sans rechigner, proposa le blond.  
  
Oulah ! Attention ! C'était le genre de plan qui pouvait être très dangereux.  
  
-Pendant la première semaine de la rentrée, continua t'il. Et inversement bien sûr !  
  
Ah là, par contre, c'était à réfléchir ! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour le soumettre à... Oops ! T'emportes pas Harry ! Il y avait aussi la sombre perspective de la défaite. Mais je ne pouvais plus me défiler !  
  
-Marché conclu, si tu m'enlèves les Chocogrenouilles !  
  
-Ok ! De toute façon, ça fait des caries ! Je ne voudrais pas abîmer mes superbes dents !se vanta Draco avec un sourire Colgate.  
  
...  
  
Il était vraiment irrécupérable celui là ! Enfin bon, maintenant, plus question de perdre ! En plus, j'étais à présent habitué au terrain et je pourrais tirer profit de la vitesse de mon balai.  
  
-Prêt ?  
  
-Prêt !  
  
Et ils sont partiiiis !!  
  
A suivre !!!!! Alors ?? Reviews Please !!  
  
J'ai enfin décidé qu'il fallait que je me mette à répondre à vos reviews précédents (qui m'ont fait très plaisir !!) donc je me lance :  
  
-tar-nefys : Tu t'es doutée tout de suite que c'était les Malfoy ? Snif ça doit vouloir dire que je ne sais pas entretenir le suspens... Je vais malheureusement, du fait de ma médiocrité, arrêter dès maintenant cette fic et attendre de m'être améliorée !!!! Lol bon d'accord, j'y vais peut être un peu fort et merci pour ta reviews, qui est la première de celle de ma fic !! Merci beaucoup !!!! Biz !!  
  
-onarluca : Merci pour tes encouragements, je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer !!  
  
- tar-nefys (2me reviews ) : Euh en fait pour le point de vue interne, j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi mais j'avais déjà essayé de faire une fic à la 3eme et j'ai trop merdé donc je m'en tiens à la première !!! Vilà !! (  
  
- Sev Snape : Merci bc !!! Je suis très touchée par les reviews alors ne te gène pas !   
  
- anabelberube175 : euh oui, je prévois quelques autre chapitres... En fait c'est pas du tout fini et j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite mais c'est trop long d'y arriver ! Donc si vous en avez déjà marre de ma fic, arrêtez vous maintenant parce que ça risque de se prolonger !! Bizz !  
  
- zaz : explication dure à admettre mais réaliste : Draco aime les hommes. Je sais c'est triste, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal. Snif !  
  
- Niea-chan : T'as rien transmis du tout je ne suis point touchée par ta yaoi mania de monsieur tout nu ! Si tu vois de quoi je veux parler ! (  
  
- Noa Black : Bein les trucs entre parenthèses, c'est mes conneries donc il faut pas faire gaffe ! Désolée mais pour revoir le majordome, il va falloir attendre un peu mais j'ai des projets futurs pour lui (et soudain un rire sadique retentit dans la salle, glaçant tous ses occupants, apeurés par l'effet de folie produit...)  
  
- Apocalypse-Nox : Merci beaucoup !! J'essaye de publier mes chapitres environ toutes les semaines mais bon je promets rien !! Biz !!  
  
- SNAPESLOVE : Euh je sais même pas comment cette histoire va se finir donc on verra dans la suite. Au fait, j'ai lu une de tes fics avec Lucius qui viole Harry etc... Et j'ai trop déliré !! C'est quoi ces idées lol ?? Enfin bon moi ça m'a plu !! Biz !  
  
- onarluca : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes reviews, ça me fait vachement plaisir de savoir que ya au moins une personne qui attend le chapitre d'après !! Biz !  
  
- mickpottermalefoy : Merci pour tes encouragements parce que en ce moment, je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration ! En plus, J'avais écrit une super scène et ma sœur m'a dit que c'était trop tiré pas les cheveux ! Snif, moi j'aimais bien ! Je l'écrirais peut être à un moment où j'aurais le temps !! Bizzzzz !  
  
- yami aku : Moi aussi j'adore le couple Harry/Draco !! Ils sont tripants et trop mignons ensembles !! Tu connaîtrais pas un site où il y a des images d'eux en genre manga ?? ça m'intéresse ! :p. D'ailleurs je passe une annonce :Si quelqu'un connaît une adresse il y a des images de ce charmant couple HP/DM, vous me l'envoyez SVP ??? Mirci !!!! Hum voilà désolée !!!  
  
- céline402 : Euh non, bizarrement, je n'ai absolument pas honte de martyriser Harry... Ca fait peur... Aurais je des cotés sadiques ?? Et puis c'est pas marrant si tout est rose bonbon ! Il faut les emmerder un peu !! Lol !!  
  
- onarluca (re) : Merci merci !! Je me fais un gros complexe de savoir si ma fic n'est pas trop complètement alors ça me rassure !! Tu me le dis si ça commence à devenir HS et complètement con ?? (bien que ça le soit déjà bc !!!) Merci !!!  
  
- tetedenoeud : Ils vont pas bien ens Lucius et Sirius ?? Moi je trouve que si !! Ils sont trop mignons !!! Et puis ils sont beaux tous les 2 alors on leur pardonne !! :p  
  
- zaz : Oui je sais ma fic est très con et c'est même pas fait exprès... C'est grave, je vais devoir me faire interner !!! Yaa, nan je veux paaaas !!  
  
- Genevieve Black : Euh, quelle surprise? Pour Lucius et Sirius?? Je sais pas moi c'est le couple qui m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit mais bon vu qu'il est tout tordu... Biz et merci bc !!  
  
- Skaï Blue : Oui je sais je suis longue à publier mais à partir de maintenant, comme c'est les vacances (YES !! Oui comme je suis en seconde je fini début juin) je pourrait le faire vite ! Bizz !  
  
- Selann Yui : Ah dsl mais il faut entretenir le suspens !! Promit que je me depecherais pour la suite !  
  
- yami aku : Eh oui, pauvre Hary, je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais je peux pas m'en empecher !!!  
  
- celine.s : lol c pas grave mais c vrai que les reviews ça fait tres tres plaisir alor hésite pas !!!  
  
Voila voila, et à bientôt !! 


	6. Squatteur chap 6: Préparatifs

Squatteur  
  
Auteur : Boubou  
  
Email : bouboutixhotmail.com  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de Harry Potter et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas !  
  
J'ai vu le film Harry Potter 3 ! Snif !! Mon pauvre Dray qui se fait ridiculiser !! Arg ! C'est quand dans le livre, Hermione lui met une baffe (messante va !) et ben là c'est plutôt un pain (et un beau) mais juste avant elle le menace avec sa baguette et là, on dirait qu'il va se pisser dessus ! C'est indigne d'un Malfoy ! Il était là, à moitié en train de pleurer alors qu'il aurait dû dire un truc du genre : « Alors Granger, tu vas me lancer un sort ? Bah vas-y ! Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! De toute façon, je me vengerais sur Harry ce soir ! » (niark).  
  
Le truc bien c'est que, un moment, en cours, Draco envoie un ptit mot doux à Harry. Il fait un petit oiseau en papier et il souffle dessus pour l'envoyer vers Harry. Trop mignon !! Bon d'accord, c'est un dessin trop mal fait avec Harry sur son balai qui se prend des cailloux et des éclairs dans la gueule mais il y a un début à tout !!!  
  
Enfin bon, après ce petit décalage, bonne lecture ! Pour une fois, j'ai réussit à me dépêcher à publier !! ( fière !  
  
Chapitre 6 : Préparatifs.  
  
Nooooooonnnn ! C'était pas vrai ! Dites moi que je rêve ! C'était pas possible ! C'est inconcevable ! (Princesse Bride).  
  
La dure réalité m'atteignit de plein fouet : j'allais être au service de Draco Malfoy pendant une longue, très longue semaine. Et à Poudlard en plus !  
  
J'étais allongé par terre, face contre terre, même pas capable de perdre en beauté. Où était partie ma fierté ?  
  
-T'inquiètes pas Potter, je vais te bichonner.  
  
Je fis un bond. Je n'avais pas entendu Draco s'approcher et s'asseoir à coté de moi, façon sirène (avec les jambes sur le coté), position qui lui allait assez bien...  
  
-M'approche pas Malfoy ! Le pari n'a pas encore commencé.  
  
Sur ce, je me levais et me dirigeais vers le château, vexé comme un pou.  
  
C'était pas possible ! J'avais par deux fois perdu contre Malfoy. Honte sur moi... Et pire encore, j'allais devoir jouer l'esclave pendant une semaine entière.  
  
J'avais très bien entendu que Draco me suivait et marchais juste derrière moi mais j'avais pris la résolution de faire le mauvais joueur jusqu'au bout, tant qu'à faire !  
  
Nous arrivâmes ainsi devant le manoir, moi l'ignorant royalement et lui me suivant (tout aussi royalement. Quoi qu'ils fassent, les Malfoy sont toujours royaux), indifférent à mon boudage.  
  
-Potter, dit le Serpentard exaspéré, tu comptes me faire marcher longtemps comme ça ? Je n'ai pas vraiment une patience que l'on peut appeler à toute épreuve.  
  
En effet...  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre, Malfoy, répliquais je en poursuivant mon chemin.  
  
En prononçant son nom, je mis toute ma rage, ma honte et ma déception d'avoir perdu, si bien que je le crachais presque.  
  
-Je te prierais de respecter le nom des Malfoy un peu mieux que tu le fais, répondit l'intéressé tranquillement. Et ne t'énerve pas comme ça, je veux juste te parler.  
  
Il m'entraîna un peu plus loin sur un tout mignon petit banc en pierre. Encore dépité je ne remarquais pas le cliché de la situation, j'en aurais sûrement ri... Quoi de plus romantique qu'un banc en pierre, dans un magnifique jardin (entretenu par le méticuleux Krappuc), sous un soleil torride avec les gazouillis des zozios ?  
  
-J'ai quelque chose à te dire...commença Draco.  
  
Je le regardais, essayant de cacher ma curiosité.  
  
-J'avais ensorcelé ton balai, dit il de but en blanc. Je lui ai lancé un sort pour qu'il n'avance pas vite. Je ne pensais pas m'en servir avant la rentrée et les matchs de Quidditch mais j'en aie eu l'opportunité alors...  
  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, mon visage se décomposait dangereusement et ma colère montait plus rapidement qu'il ne le fallait. Il avait dit tout ça d'un air sûr de lui, même pas gêné. Fier même ! Non mais quel tricheur !  
  
-HEIN ???hurlais je en me levant et en lui faisant face avec toute l'imposture dont j'étais capable dans ce moment de colère. Tu as fais quoi ? Non mais c'est pas vrai, tu es pire que... que Ratigane ! (Oh Ratigane, oh Ratigane, tu es le plus grand génie du maaaaaal !!).  
  
Dans ma fureur, je n'avais pu trouver d'autre insulte que celle-ci... Moi qui commençais déjà à culpabiliser d'avoir abîmé mon précieux balai etc... A l'entente de mon insulte, le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
-C'est quoi un Ratigane ? Quant à encaisser tes insultes, autant savoir ce que ça veut dire. J'émis un petit temps d'hésitation, surpris par sa question qui n'avait rien à voir avec mes inquiétudes.  
  
-Euh... Ratigane...essayais je de me souvenir. C'est le plus rat des scélérats !  
  
J'étais assez fier de me souvenir de la chanson des rats ivrognes de Basil Détective Privé.  
  
-Très flatteur, apprécia Draco.  
  
-Ah oui. ? Ça te plait ?plaisantais je en souriant. Alors c'est accepté !  
  
-Hein ? De quoi ?  
  
-Ton nouveau surnom ! Ça te va comme un gant, mon ptit Ratigou !  
  
Je souris, décidément très fier de moi. Merde ! J'avais oublié que je devais faire la gueule ! Je repris sur le champ mon air renfrogné.  
  
- Tu peux pas arrêter de ronchonner deux minutes ? Après tout, je suis un Serpentard !  
  
-Si tu crois que ça t'excuse ? T'abuses ! Tu es sûr que mon balai pourra redevenir comme avant au moins ?  
  
-Quelle importance ? S'il est hors d'usage, mon père t'en rachètera un !  
  
Là, il allait trop loin cet enfant gâté de brin !  
  
-C'est pas une question d'argent imbécile !criais je. Il a une valeur particulière pour moi !  
  
-Je t'interdis de m'insulter ! C'est pas parce que tu habites ici que tu peux te croire tout permis ! Je sais très bien que c'est ton parrain qui te l'a offert et je sais très bien comment le réparer ! Extipus Annulus ! Voilà, content ?  
  
Je fus surpris de voir qu'il avait pris des précautions au cas où je gueulerais (ce qui s'était produit) et du fait qu'il savait que c'était le cadeau de Sirius.  
  
-Hum, et comment tu sais pour mon parrain ?demandais je, un peu calmé.  
  
Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer, ne sachant quoi dire. Ah ! Cette journée n'avait pas été complètement vaine ! J'avais au moins vu Draco Malfoy à bout d'arguments et de remarques acerbes, ce qui lui arrivait très peu souvent.  
  
J'entendit un claquement sec à ma droite et je tournais le tête pour découvrir Lucius Malfoy qui venait de transplaner. Et merde ! Je devrais attendre pour avoir des explications de Malfoy fils.  
  
-Draco, je te cherchais ! Viens ici tout de suite, je dois te parler.  
  
Lucius avait l'air paniqué. Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait (bien qu'il ne m'ait sans doute pas répondu, ça ne me concernait pas), les deux générations de blonds partirent précipitamment vers le bureau du premier.  
  
-Me voilà bien !murmurais je, me retrouvant tout seul.  
  
Il ne me restait plus qu'à rentrer, mon Eclair de Feu sous le bras, dans ma chambre pour finir mes préparatifs pour le départ du lendemain. Pourquoi avais je du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'allais quitter le manoir ? Je m'étais habitué aux remarques des Malfoy père et fils et aux gentillesses hypocrites de la mère.  
  
Hé ho ! Ca devenait grave ! Encore un peu et j'allais dire que j'étais triste de partir !  
  
Je vérifiais une dernière fois mes bagages, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Je me couchais ensuite, une barre douloureuse au ventre. Le sommeil ne daigna pas me trouver rapidement, j'eus donc tout le temps de penser à mon proche départ. J'étais très pressé de retrouver mes amis, Ron et Hermione que je n'avais pas vu depuis la fin de l'année précédente et ils me manquaient beaucoup. D'un autre côté, j'avais peur de m'endormir, car le lendemain, je serais contraint de supporter les lubies de Draco. C'était une pensée très effrayante.  
  
Je me levais et me revêtis partiellement (je remis mon pantalon) et sortis de ma chambre en essayant de me faire le plus discret possible.  
  
Après avoir doucement toqué, j'entrais dans la chambre de Draco. Je rougis fortement en m'apercevant ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je me jetais dans la gueule du loup !  
  
Je le vis, sensuellement affalé sur un beau fauteuil moelleux, un livre à la main. Il m'aperçut et après une seconde de surprise, me sourit langoureusement.  
  
-Alors Potter, tu t'introduis dans ma chambre dans une tenue, quoique alléchante mas fort peu recommandée. Tu prends des risques. Que veux tu ?me demanda le blond.  
  
Je remarquais soudain que lui non plus n'était pas très vêtu. Il portait seulement un boxer (noir pour plus d'informations) et un légère couverture lui saillant la taille. Mon ton rouge se renforça lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur une certaine partie de son anatomie recouverte par la petite couverture.  
  
-Je...hésitais je. Je voulais juste te parler.  
  
-Ah ?fit le Serpentard, étonné. Eh bien, installe toi !  
  
Je regardais les différents choix qui s'offraient à moi et m'assis sur un fauteuil paraissant suffisamment confortable et assez loin de Draco pour pouvoir discuter correctement.  
  
-Merci, marmonnais je en m'asseyant.  
  
Le blond se redressa quelque peu ce qui eu pour effet de faire glisser le mince tissu en dessous de ses cuisses. En apercevant la peau blanche de ses cuisses musclées, je fus fortement... disons... émoustillé.  
  
Non ! Qu'est ce que je racontais ? C'était vrai que Draco était très beau et que, vu la situation, beaucoup auraient perdus leur sans froid mais pas moi ! Pas Harry Potter le Survivant !  
  
-Que voulait ton père ?le questionnais je pour ne plus penser à son corps à proximité. Je vis son visage se rembrumir.  
  
-Rien de spécial... Ce n'était pas important. Alors, que voulais tu me dire ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas... Comment ca t'on faire pour demain ? Je n'ai prévenu personne que j'habitais ici. Et toi ?  
  
-J'étais justement en train de penser à ça. Lirais tu dans mes pensées ?me nargua le blond d'un ton doucereux.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de me chercher lui ? Qu'est ce que son petit sourire en coin m'exaspérait !  
  
Il se leva, emportant sa couverture derrière lui comme une traîne. Il s'assit sur le siège le plus proche du mien et repris d'un ton plus sérieux.  
  
-Non, je n'ai rien dit à personne, comment aurais je pu ?  
  
-Et tu as une idée ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas Draco Malfoy pour rien ! Mais je dois avoir l'approbation des deux parties.  
  
J'hochais la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord et pour lui enjoindre de continuer.  
  
-Bien !dit il. En public, nous ne devons absolument pas changer nos relations. Donc, continuer les regards haineux et les hostilités verbales. Personne ne doit se douter de quelque chose ! Même pas tes amis Granger et Weasley.  
  
Je vis qu'il se retint de rajouter quelques qualificatifs à leurs noms en voyant mon regard noir.  
  
-Ni Crabbe et Goyle, complétais je.  
  
-Comment veux tu qu'ils devinent ? Au moins, Granger a une once d'intelligence, bien que cela reste à prouver pour Weasley. Crabbe et Goyle n'ont rien dans la tête.  
  
-Je croyais qu'ils étaient tes amis...remarquais je, suspicieux et ignorant la remarque sur Ron. -Là n'est pas la question ! Personne ne doit savoir !  
  
Draco avait un magnifique talent pour détourner la conversation.  
  
-Je te sais pleinement capable de cette prouesse, Malfoy, avançais je. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant de moi. Je n'ai aucun talent d'acteur.  
  
Il me regarda des pieds à la tête, ce qui me mit dans un profond état de gêne. En voyant mon visage s'empourprer, il me sourit.  
  
-C'est vrai que ça va être dur ! On voit toutes tes émotions sur ton visage. C'est enfantin de savoir à quoi tu penses !  
  
Il me lança un regard espiègle avec un sourire renversant.  
  
-Maieuh ! C'est pas de ma faute !  
  
-Mais ça fait aussi partie de ton charisme et de ton charme...rajouta t'il doucement, comme pour lui-même.  
  
Il partit dans un grand fou rire incompréhensible. Moi qui ne l'avait jamais vu que ricaner ! Là, son expression avait totalement changé. « Il était même très beau », pensais je en rougissant. Son rire transformait très agréablement son visage, dévoilant ses dents blanches épargnées par les Chocogrenouilles.  
  
-On dirait un gamin !se moqua le blond secoué de rire. Arrête de faire la gueule ! T'es trop bête !  
  
En l'entendant, je boudais encore plus. Quand allait il arrêter de se foutre de moi ?  
  
-Bon, c'est bon, calme toi !  
  
Il parut reprendre un peu de son sérieux mais son sourire lui arrivait encore jusqu'aux oreilles. Le problème de la rentrée résolu, la conversation tourna vers des sujets plus généraux, ce qui nous permit de parler assez calmement.  
  
Il commençait à se faire tard et j'arrivais de moins en moins à réprimer mes bâillements. Nous parlâmes de plus en plus rarement, puis plus du tout.  
  
A suivre !!!  
  
Voila !! Vont-ils réussir à s'éviter à Poudlard ?? 


	7. Squatteur Chap 7: Le train

Squatteur  
  
Auteur : Boubou  
  
Mail : bouboutixhotmail.com  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'en fais donc aucun profit !!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 7 :  
  
-POTTER !!! Réveille toi Nom de Dieu !  
  
-Gueuh ?  
  
J'ouvris un œil, lentement, pour découvrir Draco qui me secouait sans ménagement.  
  
-Ca y est ? Tu émerges ?dit il, exaspéré. Ca fait dix minutes que je te crie dans les oreilles ! Tu sais que t'as le sommeil lourd ?!  
  
J'ouvris l'autre œil et m'aperçut que j'étais allongé sur le fauteuil de la veille. Mes bras et mes jambes pendaient mollement d'un bout à l'autre du siège.  
  
-Naaaaan ! J'veux encore dormir ! Il est quelle heure ?baragouinais je.  
  
-6h30.  
  
-6h30 ?hurlais je en me réveillant parfaitement cette fois ci. Pourquoi est ce que tu me réveilles aussi tôt ? Le Poudlard Express part à 10h !  
  
-Tu oublies que je suis préfet ! Je dois arriver une heure en avance. Et tu viens avec moi.  
  
Je râlais dans ma barbe. Monsieur était préfet donc il devait me réveiller à l'aube ! Il lui fallait combien de temps pour se préparer celui là ?  
  
-Arrête de grogner. Je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser dans ma chambre ! Quelqu'un va forcément passer. Allez, va te laver !  
  
Je me levais doucement et suivis son conseil. 6h30 ! Je n'en revenais pas. Draco avait donc le sens des responsabilités ou c'était juste pour m'embêter ?  
  
Après être sortis de la douche, je m'habillais en moldu. Je ne pouvais pas mettre mon uniforme tout de suite, je n'avais jamais eu le droit de le porter chez les Dursley. J'allais essayer de ne pas me trahir bêtement dès la rentrée. Je mis donc un jean et un T Shirt noir moulant.  
  
Je descendis ensuite prendre mon petit déjeuner. En arrivant, je tombais sur Malfoy mari et femme en pleine conversation. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils stoppèrent immédiatement de parler. -Harry ! Bonjour Venez donc vous asseoir !m'invita Narcissa.  
  
Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas semblé de si bonne humeur. Ils avaient enfin dû se réconcilier. Je lui souris amicalement, heureux de la voir rétablie et m'assis à la place qui m'était devenue habituelle.  
  
-Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que tu nous quittes ?dit Lucius. J'espère que tu t'es plu ici.  
  
-Mais il ne peut que s'être plu voyons Lucius !gloussa Narcissa.  
  
-Mais oui, où avais je la tête !  
  
Je n'avais jamais compris comment ils pouvaient entretenir une telle relation avec toutes ces tromperies. Pour moi, un couple devait être uni et fidèle pour être heureux. J'étais sûr que mes parents l'avaient été. Oulah ! J'avais mon côté romantique et nostalgique qui refaisait surface ! En habitant à proximité des Malfoy, je m'étais surpris plusieurs fois à penser à mes parents sans en connaître la raison.  
  
Je finissais de manger lorsque Draco entra propre et habillé. Lorsqu'il me vit, il prit un air étonné puis ennuyé.  
  
-Potter ! Pourquoi est ce que tu es habillé comme ça ? Tu ne dis rien Père ?ronchonna t'il en s'installant.  
  
-Bof, moi je trouve que ça lui va bien ! Tu ne trouves pas que son haut fait ressortir agréablement ses abdos ? D'ailleurs, il doit avoir ses raisons pour porter ça, n'est ce pas ?dit Lucius en se tournant vers moi, tout souriant.  
  
Je vis Draco rougir autant que moi devant les paroles de son père et j'aperçus que Narcissa hochait vigoureusement de la tête, approuvant les paroles de son mari.  
  
-C'est pour Hermione et Ron, répondis je pour retourner au sujet initiale.  
  
-Ah ! Le Weasley !se moqua Lucius avec un moue de dédain. C'est pour ce roux que tu mets tes abdos en avantage ?  
  
J'eus très envie de lui lancer un regard noir accompagné du verre de Draco qu'il venait de remplir de jus mais me retins au dernier moment. Autant ne pas tout gâcher le dernier jour.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de m'habiller en sorcier pendant les vacances. Mes amis se seraient donc doutés de quelque chose.  
  
Mes interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard étonné.  
  
-Pourtant, ils étaient au courant que tu étais sorcier, non ?me demanda Narcissa.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr ! Ils l'ont su bien avant moi mais mon oncle et ma tante détestent les sorciers. Ils m'ont toujours haï d'avoir soi disant récupéré cette « tare » de mes parents, qu'ils détestaient autant d'ailleurs, expliquais je d'une voix morne.  
  
Les Dursley me laissaient indifférents depuis bien longtemps. Je n'avais pas une seule fois pensé à Dudley, mon cher et énorme cousin, après mon arrivée au manoir.  
  
-Comment osent ils ?rugit Lucius en frappant la table de son poing, ce qui me fit sursauter. Une tare ? Eux, des moldus ! Comment des êtres stupides comme eux osent ils souiller les sorcier de leur parole impure ? Ils vont voir ces imbéciles. Je vais leur montrer ma tare, et leur enfoncer là où je pense !  
  
Je le regardais, pris d'un étrange sentiment de satisfaction. Même si Lucius s'énervait pour son honneur bafoué et non pour moi, je fus content de le voir outré contre les personnes qui avaient rendu les dix premières années de ma vie insupportables.  
  
-Voyons Lucius ! Il y a des oreilles sensibles ici !lui reprocha son épouse en me regardant d'un air navré. Si tu voulais bien garder ta « tare » là où elle est et laisser le postérieur de l'oncle de Harry tranquille.  
  
Le bout de pain que je m'apprêtais à manger tomba de ma fourchette, me laissant, bouche bée devant l'interprétation singulière des parole du blond. Je n'avais pas compris sa phrase ainsi ! Il m'était devenu si habituel de prendre une teinte tomate que je ne cherchais même plus à m'en cacher, bien qu mes rougissements étaient souvent fondés !  
  
-A part ça, bon appétit...grogna Draco qui entamait une tartine qu'il avait recouverte de confiture.  
  
Je me levais pour débarrasser ma place. Rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Lucius et Oncle Vernon ensemble, je faillis rendre ce que je venais d'ingurgiter mais je frémis néanmoins devant la scène. A partir du moment où j'avais appris comment on faisait les enfants, j'avais refusé toute idée de la conception de Dudley que mon imagination pouvait produire. Beurk ! Je me tournais vers Draco. Il était clair qu'il était le fils de son père... « Oh! Quelle logique Harry ! »pensais je ironiquement. Cela voulait il dire que Lucius n'avait pas toujours été gay ? Pourtant, Draco m'avait affirmé qu'il l'était depuis sa tendre enfance. Pas étonnant qu'il soit traumatisé ! Enfin, je pouvais parler... Question traumatisme, j'étais mal placé avec la famille que je me tapais ! Sur le plan de mes parents, je n'avais rien à dire, en laissant de côté le point de vue de Rogue. Pour mon oncle et ma tante par contre, la liste était longue. Et maintenant j'apprenais qui mon parrain fricottait avec Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par ce dernier lorsqu'il me demanda :  
  
-Alors Potter... C'est mon fils que tu regardes aussi langoureusement ?  
  
Je vis Draco recracher par les narines le lait qu'il était en train de boire. Aïe ! Ca devait être douloureux ! Il lança un regard noir à son pèreavant de m'en adresser un du même genre.  
  
Je me défendis comme je pus de l'accusation devant le regard amusé de Lucius et celui attendri de Narcissa (ça voulait dire quoi ça ?) avant de monter chercher mes valises. J'étais assez fier de moi, pendant tout mon séjour au manoir Malfoy, j'avais réussi à maintenir ma chambre dans un état de propreté et de rangement acceptable. Bien sûr, j'avais eu le droit à l'aide des elfes de maisons qui pullulaient ici mais l'exploit restait presque le même. Le soir, je me couchais avec mes affaires entassées dans un coin et au réveil, comme par magie, ils étaient rangés ! Quoi de plus magnifique ! Hermione aurait fait un malheur...  
  
Lorsque je fus prêt, je descendis, tirant ma lourde valise derrière moi. Je le déposais dans le hall et m'assis dessus, attendant des instructions de la part d'un des maîtres de la maisonnée mais ce fut Krappuc que je vis arriver de sa démarche traînante, son long nez le précédant. Tiens ! Ca faisait super longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! En fait, depuis mon arrivée. En voyant le comportement qu'il avait eu auprès de moi, pauvre adolescent perdu et effrayé, j'avais cru qu'il était un domestique genre Je- Mets-Mon-Nez-Partout. Un peu comme Nils dans Une Nounou d'Enfer (je sais, j'ai honte...) et j'avais été surpris de voir qu'il était d'une discrétion remarquable.  
  
-Bonjour Mr Potter, dit en me saluant avec un sourire douloureux, comme si ça allait le tuer de se montrer gentil. Mr Draco vous prit de le retrouver. Je me charge de vos bagages.  
  
Je partis vers l'endroit indiqué après l'avoir remercier. Que me voulait le Serpentard ? J'espérais qu'il ne voulait pas d'explications pour le soi disant regard langoureux lors du repas. Je paniquait à cette idée et l'idée de ne pas y aller prétextant une envie pressente me traversa l'esprit. Mais avant de pouvoir l'approfondir, je le vis. Il était au même endroit que la veille, m'attendant sur le petit banc.  
  
-Ah Potter ! Tu as bien pris ton temps à ce que je vois ! Ca fait plus de 5 minutes que je poireaute ici !râla le blond.  
  
Je lui tirais la langue, trop habitué à ses remarques d'enfant gâté pour répondre. Je m'assis à côté de lui.  
  
-Je suis tout ouïe, dis je en m'installant.  
  
Il sourit d'un air amusé. Dieu que j'aimais ce sourire !  
  
-Je voulais mettre au point certaines choses, commença le blond. A l'Ecole, nous devons tout faire pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien mais aussi non, on peut toujours continuer à se voir comme ces derniers jours, non ?ajouta t'il précipitamment.  
  
Voilà pourquoi il avait l'air si troublé.  
  
-Je ne suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, à partir de demain, je suis à ta disposition.  
  
-C'est vrai !dit il en souriant. C'est une perspective alléchante, je dois dire.  
  
-Parle pour toi !rétorquais je. J'espère seulement être entier à la fin de la semaine !  
  
-T'inquiète pas ! J'vais pas te castrer ! Qu'est ce que je ferais d'un eunuque ?  
  
J'eus un mouvement de recul. Tous les représentants de la famille Malfoy avaient l'esprit mal tourné ou quoi ? Devant mes joues rouges, Draco eut un sourire attendri que je lui voyais pour la première fois.  
  
-Allez, viens mon castra ! On va nous attendre !dit il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.  
  
-J'arrive mon Ratigou !répondis je, ayant repris mes esprits. J'ai seulement du mal avec mes vieux os !  
  
-C'est vrai que tu commences à avoir des cheveux blancs !riait il en me tirant.  
  
Après un moment d'union, ma main glissa doucement de la sienne pour retomber contre mon buste alors que je le suivais.  
  
-On y va comment ?demandais je mais connaissant déjà la réponse.  
  
-En Portoloin évidemment ! Comment voulais tu qu'on y aille ?  
  
-En voiture, tout simplement !proposais je, plein d'espoir en pensant à mon dernier atterrissage assez périlleux.  
  
-En voiture ?railla t'il. Il n'y a que les Moldus pour emprunter des moyens de transport aussi lents et peu pratiques.  
  
-Hum...fis je en réfléchissant. Mais pour ton histoire de préfet... comme quoi tu dois être en avance. Ron est préfet et l'an dernier, il est arrivé en même temps que tout le monde.  
  
-Peut être, mais je ne suis pas comme cet imbécile de Weasley !  
  
En voyant mon regard noir, il se reprit :  
  
-Bon d'accord, c'est parce que j'ai été choisi comme Préfet en Chef ! C t'impressionne, hein ? Avoue !  
  
-Toi, Préfet en Chef ? Ca promet ! Au revoir points Gryffondors !plaisantais je en prenant une mine accablée.  
  
-Eh oui ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Il faut bien que je sauvegarde ma réputation d'antiGryffondor ! Et là, c'est un assez bon moyen d'être injuste !argumenta le Serpentard en prenant un air suffisant.  
  
-Malfoy, t'abuses !!!croissais je.  
  
Mon imbécillité flagrante eut don de le faire rire et mon inquiétude s'était totalement dissipée jusqu'à ce que je voie Krappuc avec une bouteille en plastique, vide et complètement déglinguée. Plus moyen de fuir. A moi le ridicule ! Enfin... Je commençais dangereusement à m'habituer à ce qu'on me prenne pour un bouffon.  
  
Je joignis ma main à celles déjà appliquées sur la bouteille et fus, une fois encore, attiré vers un autre lieu.  
  
Ah ! Je détestais ce truc ! J'étais une nouvelle fois affalé par terre. Mais cette fois ci, je n'étais plus seul. Les membres de Draco et les miens étaient imbriqués en un vague mélange de bras et de jambes. Krappuc, avec on ne sait quel miracle (et heureusement car je n'aurais pas vraiment voulu me retrouver collé à son corps...), était debout et indemne à nos côtés et nous attendais, les bras croisés. Un des coudes du blond me labourait douloureusement les côtes et je sentais que mon genou devait lui rentrer dans le ventre d'une façon on ne peut plus désagréable.  
  
-Arg, pousse toi Malfoy ! Ton coude me tue les côtes !gémis je, le visage dans son cou.  
  
-Je peux pas, je suis coincé ! Dégage ton genou de mon estomac et arrête de parler, tu me chatouille le cou.  
  
-Le cou est une zone très érogène, intervint Krappuc avec un sourire en coin peu rassurant.  
  
-Et tu crois que je peux bouger ?rétorquais je, irritable. Et ne me pose pas de questions si tu ne veux pas que je te réponde !  
  
Je bougeais un peu et me rendis compte qu nos visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais à présent sentir son souffle sur mes joues et se mêler au mien. En effet, le cou était une zone très érogène car, lorsque Malfoy essaya de bouger et l'effleura doucement, un long frisson parcourut mon corps. Il me fixait de ses yeux gris aciers, tellement beaux...  
  
-Malfoy, tu me fais mal !me plaignis je en gigotant pour me soustraire à ces yeux qui me fixaient intensément.  
  
-Tais toi Potter !intima t'il. Krappuc ! Fais quelque chose au lieu de regarder et de dire des conneries !  
  
-Bien Mr Draco.  
  
Je pensais qu'il allait sortir sa baguette et faire un sort qui nous aurait miraculeusement démêlés. On pouvait en attendre autant d'un domestique d'une des plus grande famille de sorciers actuelle tels que les Malfoy. Mais non, ce barbare me pris par un pied et tira dessus de toutes ses forces.  
  
-Hé, doucement !criais je, atterré par ses manières goujates. Non mais oh !  
  
Après un craquement sinistre au niveau de ma jambe, je fus (enfin ?) séparé de Malfoy.  
  
-Tu aurais pu y mettre un peu plus de douceur, Krappuc. Tu sais bien que Potter est une petite nature, dit il en me regardant d'un air arrogant.  
  
-Veuillez m'excuser Mr, répondit l'intéressé, pas sincère pour deux sous.  
  
-Une petite nature ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas sur toi qu'il a tiré comme un malade !rugis je.  
  
On aurait dit un chat et un chien en train de se bouffer le nez...  
  
-Bien sûr que non. Il n'allait tout de même pas risquer d'abîmer un corps aussi parfait que le mien, dit Draco d'un air léger en prenant une pose de mannequin avec un battement de cils style yeux de biche.  
  
-Sur ce point, j'étais d'accord. C'aurait été trop bête de faire ne serait ce qu'une égratignure à un corps comme le sien. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune intention de lui communiquer mon approbation.  
  
-Où est on ?demandais je en changeant de sujet.  
  
-Juste derrière la gare, répondit le majordome de sa voix morne et traînante. A coté du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
... Chemin de Traverse... Chemin de Traverse... En entendant ces mots, un horrible doute m'envahit.  
  
-Les livres !hurlais je, faisant faire un bond à Draco. Krappuc, lui, que rien ne paraissait pouvoir faire réagir, me regardait de ses yeux globuleux en attendant la fin de ma crise.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pas oublié quelque chose, quand même ?s'inquiéta le blond.  
  
-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii !J'ai pas acheté les livres de cours ! Ni les autres fournitures d'ailleurs ! Tu crois que je peux y aller maintenant ? Comment je vais faire ?!couinais je.  
  
-Tu es décevant Potter ! Tu crois qu'on aurait pu oublier ? Et tu n'y penses que maintenant ? Il était temps ! Krappuc a été acheter tout ce qu'il faut dès que nous avons reçu les listes. Heureusement pour toi !  
  
Il me regardais d'un air mi amusé mi exaspéré. Bon d'accord, j'avais un peu paniqué, mais rien qui pouvait justifier son air supérieur.  
  
-Merci...me sentis je obligé de dire.  
  
-Y a pas de quoi, abruti !  
  
Il m'empoigna par la nuque et m'attira à lui. Je me retrouvais serré contre son torse, le nez dans sa chemise. Je sentis sa main ébouriffer affectueusement mes cheveux. Je me dégageais lentement de cette étreinte amicale en me disant que ça serait sûrement la dernière puisque nous allions entrer à Poudlard où ce genre de choses était interdit. Je découvris avec soulagement son visage souriant. Il devait vraiment être heureux de retourner à l'Ecole pour montrer ces effusions de joie. Etait ce parce qu'il allait enfin être débarrassé de moi ? A cette idée, je fus bizarrement triste. Pourtant, Draco était mon ennemi, je devrais être content de m'en séparer. Alors pourquoi n'était ce pas le cas ?  
  
J'oubliais vite mes sombres pensées à la joie de revoir bientôt mes amis. Ron m'avait tellement manqué ! Et même les réprimandes de Hermione, ce qui n'était pas peu dire... Je leur avais souvent envoyé des lettres sans pour autant y inclure beaucoup de détails, ayant peur de me trahir. Bien sûr, je ne m'étais pas ennuyé, comme les autres années, le manoir contenait beaucoup d'activités à faire et de choses à découvrir.  
  
Sans m'en rendre compte, un grand sourire était apparu sur mes lèvres.  
  
-Hey Potter ! T'es si content que ça de nous quitter ?dit Malfoy avec son habituelle moue.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Ca se voit tant que ça ?répondis je au tac au tac.  
  
-Oui, tu verrais ton sourire de benêt ! En plus, tu vas encore devoir me supporter toute la semaine !  
  
-Quelle chance, soupirais je, à moitié sérieux.  
  
-Ca tu l'as dit !acquiesça le blond. Quel honneur pour toi de n'être rien que mon esclave !  
  
Krappuc ne réagit même pas aux insinuations de Draco sur notre pari. Il était amorphe ou quoi ?  
  
Nous arrivions devant la gare, une grande bâtisse en vieux béton gris entourée d'arbres qui tentaient de lui redonne un peu de fraîcheur. Beurk ! Sont même pas fichus de la rénover !  
  
Je me demandais qui d'autre avait été nommé Préfet en Chef. Sûrement Hermione. Ce poste lui allait comme un gant. Contrairement à l'autre là... Je lui lançais un regard de biais. Il marchait comme sur terrain conquis, le menton pointé en avant et un air de défi dans le regard. Comme un Malfoy quoi !  
  
Un peu plus loin, je vis une masse désordonnée de cheveux bruns que je connaissais bien.  
  
-HERMIONE !!!!!!!hurlais je en faisant se retourner toute la gare.  
  
Elle se retourna, rayonnante. Son grand sourire m'émut tellement que je faillis courir jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je me retins, me contentant de la marche rapide. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me sauta dans les bras. Que s'était bon de la retrouver !  
  
-Oh Harry !dit elle d'une voix aigue. Comme tu m'as manqué ! Tiens, tu n'as plus tes lunettes ? Tu es très mignon comme ça !remarqua t'elle  
  
-Toi aussi Mione, tu m'as manqué...dis je en lui souriant.  
  
Elle se sépara de moi et me regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire chaleureux, analysant les changements que me conférait le sort pour l'amélioration de ma vue.  
  
-Pourquoi es tu là si tôt ? Le train part dans une heure !  
  
Oups, je n'avais pas prévu ça ! Pitié qu'elle n'ai pas vu Draco entrer en même temps que moi. Je commençais déjà à faire des boulettes !  
  
-Mais pour te voir bien sûr !mentis je en élargissant encore un peu mon sourire.  
  
-Oh mais qu'est ce que j'entends là Potter ?murmura Draco à mon oreille qui venait d'arriver. Le Grand Harry Potter serait il amoureux de cette Sang de Bourbe ?  
  
Je le regardais, incapable de décider si j'étais surpris ou énervé. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait des propos aussi intolérants depuis ces dernières semaines.  
  
-Malfoy, retire ça tout de suite !criais je, ayant choisi l'énervement.  
  
-Harry, arrête... Laisse le dire, il n'en vaut pas la peine,dit Hermione non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Draco.  
  
Moi qui pensais qu'il avait changé ! Belle illusion !  
  
-Ron ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il est 9h30, songea Hermione à voix haute.  
  
-Vous vous êtes vus pendant les vacances ?demandais je en reprenant ma bonne humeur.  
  
-Euh oui, un peu. Je suis allée au Terrier. On a voulu t'inviter mais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, Mr Weasley pensait que ça ne serait pas sérieux que tu viennes, ajouta t'elle précipitamment.  
  
Ce qui se passait ? Mr Weasley savait il que je vivait chez les Malfoy ?  
  
-Euh, de quoi tu veux parler, ce qui se passe en ce moment ?  
  
-Eh bien le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui !!!  
  
Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, ça n'était que ça (si on pouvait dire...).  
  
-Les Dursley t'ont bien traité au moins ?demanda la brune en me lançant un regard perplexe.  
  
-J'ai eu droit à laver les vitres, tondre la pelouse et entretenir (enfin si on veut) ma Tante Marge et son bulldog. Rien de bien réjouissant comme tu le voies, répondis je avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Oh je suis désolée Harry !s'excusa Hermione. Pendant que Ron et moi nous... nous amusions. Toi tu étais avec ces horribles personnes !  
  
-Pas de problème !la rassurais je en lui assenant une gentille tape sur le haut du crâne.  
  
Nous avançâmes vers le petit groupe que formaient les autres Préfets en Chef rassemblée un peu plus loin. Je ne voulais pas regarder Draco, encore outré par sa conduite envers mon amie.  
  
Je fus salué par les deux autres préfets qui me dirent que le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver. 


	8. Note de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur :  
  
Je suis désolée pour ce petit (c'est bon, tu peux dire immense) retard. J'ai eu un petit problème de départ en vacances, d'égarement de disquette donc le chapitre suivant, bien que presque terminé, ne sera pas la pendant un certain temps...  
  
Je me propose donc, pour passer le temps(, de quand même répondre à vos précédentes reviews !! (Celles du chapitre 7 parce que avant c'est trop long et j'ai déjà répondu à la plupart dans les chapitres).  
  
Allez voir les fic de nieachan : Le péché et le propre de l'homme (fic sur Harry Potter avec des chapitres un peu longs mais intéressants) et Amai Haru (fic sur Fruit Basket entre Akito et Hatori) (pour ceux qui aiment le yaoi mais malheureusement, le récit n'avance pas beaucoup parce que l'auteur (en personne de ma grande sœur) est très très occupée !!)  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Minerve : En effet, Harry n'est pas vraiment du genre discret... C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire et il est aussi un tantinet distrait... A bientôt (j'espère)  
  
Onarluca : Merci beaucoup suivre à chaque chapitre ma fic !! Ca fait plaisir  
  
Céline402 : Eh oui, un Malfoy reste ce qu'il est malgré tout : un Malfoy et fier de l'être(. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! YunaFab : Draco ? Non !! Jamais jaloux !! Lol. Et t'es méchante avec ce pauvre Harry qui va avoir une semaine de calvaire (enfin on verra, ça dépend du point de vue). A bientôt !  
  
Yami Aku : Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Harry/Draco c'est vraiment le meilleur couple !! Je les adore ! Ils sont tellement mignons ensembles ! Mais Draco est toujours un Malfoy et le démontre dès qu'il le peut... Et c'est bien triste...  
  
Dragowoman : Euh désolée mais comme je le disais plus haut, la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite et j'en suis sincèrement désolée... Mais bon, je vais m'efforcer à retrouver ma disquette (bien que je croie l'avoir oubliée chez ma grand-mère oops)  
  
Sweety Malfoy : Merci beaucoup !! Je vais vraiment essayer de retrouver ma disquette ! A bientôt j'espère !  
  
Megane Malfoy : Désolée désolée !!! Je vais me dépêcher de trouver ma disquette pour vous donner la suite !!  
  
Lucida : ° Désolée mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour la suite...  
  
Et aussi une reviews à laquelle je voulais répondre, bien qu'elle soit du chapitre 1 :  
  
Lalo : Merci de m'avoir laissé une reviews. Je vais m'efforcer de te répondre le mieux possible. Tu me reproches d'écrire à la première personne, contrairement au roman original. Néanmoins, bien que je tire ma fic du livre Harry Potter, et j'ai bien informé au début que les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartenaient, en temps qu'auteur, je m'autorise quelques écarts, que j'avais décidé avant de commencer à écrire. Deuxièmement tu affirmes que Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais Harry se faire adopter par les Malfoy. Je trouve que tu es quelque peu prétentieuse de juger ce que les personnages peuvent penser ou faire sans avoir pris la peine de lire la suite de ma fic, car tu y trouverais sans aucun doute ta réponse. De plus, à aucun moment, je n'ai dis que je n'avais pas changé la personnalité des personnages présents dans ma fic. Dumbledore pourrait très bien être un traître sans aucun rapport avec le bon directeur du livre Harry Potter. Finalement, tu affirmes que dans Indiana Jones, ce n'est pas de la cervelle de singe qu'ils mangent mais de la cervelle de singe en sorbet. Je te l'accorde et m'excuse de ma regrettable erreur. Par contre, je trouve ce détail peu important et même insignifiant et je m'étonne que tu y prêtes attention. Mais je m'excuse néanmoins de ma faute, bien réelle, bien que de la cervelle de singe en sorbet reste tout de même de la cervelle de singe (dernière remarque provenant de la grande sœur outrée et agacée que l'on s'arrête sur des détails aussi peu importants quand on voit la qualité des textes écrits. De plus, les fics ne sont elles pas le fruit de l'imagination débordante de certains auteurs, les fics ne permettent- elles pas de dévier du sujet à sa manière et selon ses envies, tout en restant un temps soit peu fidèle à l'original ???) 


	9. Squatteur chap 8: 1er jour à Poudlard

Squatteur  
  
Auteur : Boubou  
  
E mail :   
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Genre : Yaoi  
  
Disclamers : les persos et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tire aucun profit.  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Le train arriva à 9h45. J'installais tout de suite mes affaires dans un compartiment vide puis redescendis pour attendre Ron avec Hermione.  
  
Après quelques minutes, je vis une assemblée de tignasses rousses apparaître à la queue leu leu à travers le passage dans le mur de briques. Je suivis Hermione qui s'était précipitée pour accueillir notre ami. Presque toute la famille Weasley était là. Mr et Mme Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny et Charlie qui devait sûrement être venu de Roumanie pour le départ de ses frères et sœur.  
  
-Ron !appela Hermione, le regard brillant. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Salut Mione. Je vais bien et toi ? Depuis dimanche dernier, lui répondit le roux en souriant tendrement.  
  
-Salut Ron !dis je gaiement.  
  
-Harry ! Ca va ?dit il en me voyant.  
  
Il m'enlaça chaleureusement, m'assenant de grandes tapes dans le dos.  
  
Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde (écrasé sous l'étreinte de la mère de Ron, fait rougir Ginny...), une voix amplifiée se fit entendre :  
  
Départ pour Poudlard ! Dernier appel !  
  
-Oulah ! Dépêchez vous !nous pressa Mr Weasley.  
  
Nous nous installâmes confortablement dans le compartiment que j'avais choisi tout à l'heure et après d'immenses embrassades, le train partit.  
  
J'étais coincé entre Ron et Neville, qui venait d'arriver Ginny, Fred et George étaient partis retrouver les amis de leur classe respective et Hermione dans le wagon réservé aux Préfets en Chef.  
  
Seamus et Dean arrivèrent peu après.  
  
-Alors Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?demanda Dean.  
  
-Très bonnes !répondis je sans réfléchir. Et toi ?  
  
J'eus droit à des regards étonnés et perplexes.  
  
-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?répéta Ron.  
  
-Enfin... Pas plus mauvaises que d'habitude !me rattrapais je précipitamment.  
  
Et la conversation reprit un rythme normal, chacun racontant aux autres ses voyages et aventures faits pendant les vacances.  
  
Neville était parti avec sa grand-mère dans leur maison secondaire, à quelques distances de Londres. Seamus et Dean étaient partis en Allemagne et Ron était resté au Terrier, avec Hermione.  
  
Après environ trente minutes à parler de Choses et d'autres, la porte s'ouvrit sur trois personnes. Le premier se tenait en avant, comme supérieur aux deux autres.  
  
-Tiens, tiens. Voilà les Gryffondors ! Quelle surprise !lança Draco en entrant de son pas majestueux, suivi de près par ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Ils eurent droit à cinq regards noirs braqués sur eux, le mien un peu moins convaincu que celui des autres.  
  
-Tiens, tiens. Voilà Malfoy ! Quelle surprise !singea Ron en imitant la voix de Draco.  
  
Cette prestation déclencha le rire des Gryffondors présents et les deux gardes de Draco faillirent fondre sur le roux, qui eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul. Mais ils furent arrêtés d'un geste par le blond qui se mit à sourire.  
  
-Tu ferais un piètre imitateur Weasel ! Ma voix n'est pas nasillarde comme la tienne mais suave. Et je n'ai pas des intonations aussi grotesques ! Tu es vraiment aussi nul ou tu veux seulement nous le faire croire ?  
  
Une lueur amusée dansait dans ses yeux. Il n'était pad froid, comme il l'était souvent mais plutôt l'air distrait par la situation. Il s'amusait et tout le monde s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas sérieux, sa remarque n'était pas très méchante. Je souris à l'idée d'un Draco tout gentil qui n'arriver même à vanner Ron correctement. Trop drôle !  
  
Le blond intercepta mon regard et je vis qu'il faillit répondre à mon sourire mais se retint au dernier moment. Il me gratifia d'un élégant et discret clin d'œil.  
  
-Malfoy, si tu as fini, tu peux partir, lui dis je pour cacher ma gêne devant son geste sans équivoque.  
  
-Tes désirs sont des ordres Potter, dit le Serpentard avec une gracieuse courbette à mon intention.  
  
Sur ce, il partit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, laissant mes quatre amis bouche bée eet moi rouge comme une pivoine. Même Crabbe et Goyle avaient eu k'air étonnés devant la remarque de leur chef.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?s'interrogea Neville.  
  
-C'est une nouvelle technique pour affaiblir Harry !s'emporta Ron. Te laisses pas faire hein ? Bah ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es tout rouge !  
  
-J'ai un peu chaud répondis je en portant les mains à mon visage. Je vais prendre un peu l'air Je reviens tout de suite. Je sortis précipitamment. Quel imbécile ! Qu'est ce qu'il foutait cet abruti ? Il fallait absolument que j'aille lui parler pour mettre certaines choses au clair. Comment voulait il que je joue le jeu s'il ne faisait pas attention ?  
  
Je ne savais pas dans quel compartiment il se trouvait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était il pas dans celui des préfets ? Je fis tous les wagons, tombant sur des élèves de diverses maisons, saluant certains et presque au bout du train (comme par hasard), je trouvais enfin celui des trois Serpentards.  
  
Lorsqu'il me vit à l'embrasure de la porte, il m'adressa un sourire goguenard et haussa un sourcil curieux. Je le fixais pendant quelques secondes de façon appuyée, lui faisant comprendre que je voulais lui parler sans trop attirer l'attention de ses deux molosses et partit. J'attendis une demie minute à la porte, le temps qu'il daigne se montrer. Dès qu'il arriva dans le couloir, je le pris par le bras et, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, l'emmenais dans un compartiment voisin vide.  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici Potter mais il y a de quoi se poser des questions, plaisanta Draco.  
  
Je lui envoyais un regard torve, n'appréciant pas sa remarque de mauvais goût.  
  
-A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?l'accusais je, énervé. Tu ne trouves pas que la situation est assez compliquée comme ça ? Il faut que tu rajoutes une couche ?  
  
-Je ne voie pas duuuuuu tout de quoi tu parles !se défendit le blond en se curant soigneusement les ongles (et oui c'est qu'il est soigné le garçon).  
  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! A cause de ta réplique de tout à l'heure, tout le monde se pose des questions ! Je suis sûr que même les deux imbéciles qui te servent d'amis ont trouvé ça bizarre. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire...  
  
-Tu as raison, admit Draco qui avait quelque peu tiqué à ma remarque sur les deux abrutis. Ils avaient l'air passablement étonnés.  
  
Oulah ! Draco qui avouait que j'avais raison ! Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Je lui lançais un regard perplexe mais il n'y fit pas attention.  
  
-Comment veux tu que notre « relation » reste à peu près secrète si tu ne fais aucun effort, dis je en appuyant volontairement sur le terme relation.  
  
-Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais pas ! Tu me pardonnes ?dit il d'un air contrit.  
  
Je le regardais, éberlué. Non seulement il s'excusait, mais en plus, il me suppliait de le pardonner ? Quelque chose n'allait pas !  
  
-T'as mangé quelque chose de pas bon ?lui demandais je.  
  
-Oooooooooohh !fit il soudain. Tu casses tout ! J'essaie de m'entraîner à être gentil avec toi et voilà comment tu réagis ! Ca fait plaisir !  
  
Je le regardais fixement, essayant de deviner s'il était sincère ou non. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'air de mentir (c'est si étrange que ça ?). Là, était plutôt en mode bouderie. Son air renfrogné me fit sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il était mignon comme ça ! Oops, qu'est ce que je racontais moi ? Draco Malfoy était un emmerdeur de première et bien qu'indubitablement sexy, je ne devais pas penser qu'il était mignon, c'était interdit !  
  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu voulais être gentil avec moi ?demandais je en sachant que je m'aventurais en terrain glissant.  
  
Il me regarda, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il pourrait me fournir. Il poussa un long soupir (dis le si on te fait chier, hein ?).  
  
-Ben... Comme on va devoir passer une semaine ensemble, je voulais qu'elle soit assez agréable pour nous deux, expliqua le blond, les oreilles roses.  
  
Je m'assis sur une banquette et l'invita à me rejoindre.  
  
-Ca veut dire que tu ne vas pas m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ?espérais je en souriant innocemment.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !riposta t'il en me rendant mon sourire.  
  
Nous nous regardions tendrement, tous deux conscients du courant qui passait entre nos deux corps jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que quelqu'un nous épiait.  
  
Je poussais un cri aigu en voyant Trevor, le crapaud de Neville, qui avait encore dû échapper à son maître. Je n'avais pas pensé à fermer la porte, quel imbécile. Heureusement que s'était seulement un crapaud.  
  
-Pourquoi tu flippes comme ça ? C'est qu'une grenouille ! Bien qu'elle soit totalement repoussante, se moqua Draco avec une moue désapprobatrice vers Trevor.  
  
Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsque Neville entra :  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas vu Trev...  
  
Son regard passa de Draco à moi, interdit.  
  
Le Serpentard se leva calmement, prit le crapaud du bout des doigts avec une petite grimace, faisant un effort incommensurable et le tendit à Neville.  
  
-Tiens, il est là. Ne le perd plus maintenant, dit il en donnant Trevor à ce pauvre Neville qui n'y comprenait plus rien.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna et me jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, hésitant à obéir au Serpentard. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui indiquer que tout aller bien et il sortir en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.  
  
-Je vois que tu as décidé de faire des efforts avec tout le monde...  
  
-Tu as remarqué ?dit Draco, tout heureux.  
  
-Oui et à voir la façon dont il te regardait, Neville aussi.  
  
Il rit doucement, prenant cette expression que j'adorais voir sur son visage.  
  
-Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le wagon des préfets ?demandais je pour me changer les idées.  
  
Son sourire s'agrandit et il me regarda avec un sourire espiègle.  
  
-J'y aie été mais comme je ne foutais rien et que je disais n'importe quoi, ce qui, d'après cette chère Granger, gênait terrrrrrriblement ceux qui travaillaient, ils m'ont gentiment viré. Mr Malfoy, vu que votre comportement n'est pas du plus exemplaire et que vous ne faites aucun effort pour faire avancer notre tâche, cous pouvez vous retirer, singea le blond en prenant une voix haut perchée qui devait sûrement être celle de McGonagall.  
  
Je gloussais à son imitation.  
  
-Tu devrais faire plus attention, aussi non, tu vas te faire virer, le prévins je en souriant.  
  
-Qu'ils essayent ! On ne vire pas Draco Malfoy !dit il en bombant le torse d'un air suffisant. Je ris de plus belle et il me fit un beau sourire, fier de sa plaisanterie.  
  
-D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Hermione, dis je en haussant le ton. Tu es peut être Draco Malfoy mais je n'accepte pas que tu l'insultes !  
  
Il sembla tout penaud, fuyant mon regard.  
  
-Oui je sais, lorsque je vous aie parlé, j'ai bien vu que je n'avais pas le droit et que ça t'avait blessé. J'en suis désolé mais je suis le plan ! J'étais comme ça avant...ajouta t'il en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Oui mais tu as changé, n'est ce pas ? Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que tu dois continuer à être l'ancien Malfoy mais là, nous n'étions que trois !  
  
Il avait vraiment l'air de regretter et je me dis que je pouvais lâcher l'affaire pour cette fois. Qu'est ce que j'étais magnanime !  
  
-Ok, pour cette fois, s'est bon mais ne t'avises pas de recommencer à blesser mes amis !  
  
-Pas de problème ! Je m'en souviendrais !  
  
Je regardais fixement mes genoux, espérant cacher mes joues empourprées devant son sourire époustouflant et je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours en jean.  
  
-Oh, excuse moi Malfoy ! Je dois aller me changer !dis je en me levant.  
  
-D'accord, dit il doucement.  
  
Je crus voir une lueur de déception dans son regard gris et son grand sourire s'était mué en un petit, plus triste. Bof ! On continuera la conversation plus tard. Les Gryffondors allaient finir par se poser des questions surtout si Neville leur avait dit que j'étais avec Draco. Lorsque je m'apprêtais à sortir, celui-ci me retint.  
  
-Attends ! Demain, le pari commence, viens me voir ce soir dans la salle d'enchantement vers minuit !  
  
Je lui souris pour lui montrer que je serais là et retournais avec mes amis pour mettre mon uniforme.  
  
Lorsqu j'entrais dans notre compartiment, Ron me sauta dessus. Neville avait parlé.  
  
-Harry !!! Malfoy ne t'a rien fait ? Que faisais tu tout seul avec lui ? Il ne t'a pas frappé ni envoyé de sort ?  
  
-Non, non. C'est bon ! Il m'a juste menacé, mentis je.  
  
-Pourtant, intervint Neville, vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous disputer...  
  
Je lui lançais un regard noir. Ne pouvait il pas se taire, lui ?? Les trois autres me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Tu as dû mal voir Neville. Quand tu es arrivé, Malfoy me disait que les Gryffondors n'étaient bons à rien et que ma cicatrice ne m'avancerait à rien...  
  
Il fit un « hum » peut convaincu et Ron s'énerva encore un peu sur le Serpentard avant qu'Hermione n'arrive, environ ½ heure de l'arrivée, mettant fin à toute protestation du rouquin. S'en suivirent des regards passionnés entre les deux. J'en regrettais presque la compagnie de Draco... Non ! Qu'est ce que je disais ? Ca faisait deux mois que je n'avais pas vu mes amis et voilà que je préférais être avec un Serpentard !  
  
La conversation s'orienta sur qui aurait l'honneur et l'immense chance d'occuper la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vu que le vrai Fol Œil ne voudrait sûrement pas reprendre ce poste. Peut être que Rogue allait enfin l'obtenir. J'espérais que non. Les cours de Potions étaient déjà assez pénibles comme ça, pas la peine qu'ils nous le rajoutent en DCFM !  
  
-Oh ! Nous arrivons !s'enthousiasma Hermione. On voit le château !  
  
Tout le monde se pressa contre la vitre pour tenter d'apercevoir les tours. L'Ecole m'avait tellement manqué ! Ses cours, ses fantômes, ses passages secrets et toutes ses bébêtes bizarres. Bon, il y avait aussi de sombres perspectives telles que les cours de Divination où Trenaleway prédirait ma mort dans d'atroces souffrances ou Rusard et son affreuse Miss Teigne ! Et pire que tout, ce cher professeur Rogue, ses potions et ses cheveux gras... Beurk ! Il connaissait pas les shampoings ? Je me demandais même s'il s'était déjà approché d'une douche assez près depuis ces dernières années pour être mouillé de quelques gouttes.  
  
-Hey Harry ! Qu'est ce qui te fait grimacer comme ça ?me demanda Ron.  
  
-Je me demandais si Rogue connaissait la signification du mot « savon », lui répondis je en souriant.  
  
-Bonne question !dit le roux en grimaçant lui aussi. Je te laisse la joie de lui demander !  
  
-Ah bon ?dis je, feignant d'être surpris. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'en charger ? Tu m'étonnes !  
  
Nous partîmes dans un grand éclat de rire bruyant qui fit retourner Hermione avec un air réprobateur. Elle s'était mise en tête de faire rattraper le retard que Neville avait pris ces dernières années en cours. Mission impossible !  
  
-Alors !commença t'elle, enthousiaste. Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ou que tu ne te rappelle plus disons... hum... en Métamorphose !  
  
-Eh bien, je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à changer quelque chose correctement... J'oubliais toujours les formules, dit Neville d'un air penaud.  
  
-Ok...dit la brune, déjà beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Tu te souviens comment changer une punaise en bouton ? C'est un sort de première année.  
  
-Euh... hésita le blond.  
  
Le pauvre Neville n'avait jamais réussi à se rappeler de la moindre formule, ce qui mettait bien souvent les professeurs en rogne. Je souhaitais mentalement bonne chance à mon amie pour sa périlleuse tâche. Mais je savais que quand elle entreprenait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait ! Neville n'allait sûrement pas tarder à faire des progrès.  
  
Le train commença à freiner. Nous rangeâmes donc les différentes affaires que nous avions sorties de nos sacs durant le voyage et nous approchâmes de la sortie.  
  
Malfoy était dans le couloir, en train d'attendre l'arrêt du train avec Crabbe et Goyle. Il me regarda profondément pendant ½ seconde puis tourna son attention vers Pansy Parkinson qui gloussait à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait toujours dragué Draco avec ferveur et maintes représentations de son ardeur et cela m'avait toujours laissé complètement froid. Mais plus maintenant. Lorsque je le vis lui sourire, je ressentis une aversion particulière pour la jeune fille. Depuis ces dernières années, elle s'était considérablement embellie (même si j'avais du mal à le reconnaître). Elle n'avait plus l'allure d'un rugbyman mais était devenue une magnifique jeune femme et en était parfaitement consciente, comme la plupart des garçons de Poudlard. Mais il y avait des centaines de mecs à Poudlard et encore plus en dehors alors pourquoi mon Draco ??  
  
...  
  
Mais qu'est ce que je racontais moi ? Je parlais comme si j'étais jaloux ! Jaloux de Pansy ! Jaloux pour Draco ! Il fallait que je m'ôte cette idée stupide de la tête.  
  
-Ca y est ! On est arrivés ! Tu viens Draco ?minauda Pansy.  
  
-J'arrive, dit il.  
  
Il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi, haussa imperceptiblement des épaules d'un air impuissant et suivit sa camarade.  
  
Notre petit groupe commença aussi à descendre avec rires et bousculades. Les calèches étaient là, tirés par les espèces de chevaux-dragons noirs. Je me demandais si Draco les voyait. Sûrement, vu que la mort ne devait pas être étrangère à la famille Malfoy.  
  
Je suivis Ron sans discuter lorsqu'il me tira par la manche, pressé d'arriver en me demandant ce que j'avais. La cérémonie de la répartition allait bientôt commencer. Je vis l'imposante stature de Hagrid guidant les premières années mais il était trop loin et je n'avais aucune envie d'hurler, m'étant déjà assez fait repéré dans la gare en appelant Hermione.  
  
Lorsque nous rentrâmes enfin dans la Grande Salle, avec son grand plafond, à cette heure bleu nuit, je fus autant époustouflé que la première fois, bien que j'eusse maintenant l'habitude.  
  
Tous les nouveaux arrivants répartis dans chaque maison, nous attendions le discours de Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne fit pas mine se lever mais fit un geste de la main pour remplir les récipients prévus pour la nourriture, ce qui souleva une vague de chuchotements sur les tables. Mais ça faisait bien ½ heures que j'entendais les gargouillis émis par l'estomac de Ron. Je me jetais avec autant de motivation que lui sur la nourriture qui venait d'apparaître dans de gigantesques plats. Je me remplis soigneusement la panse, n'ayant pas, contrairement à mon habitude, acheté de sucreries dans le Poudlard Express.  
  
A la fin du repas, repus, je montais en même temps que ma maison vers les dortoirs, me demandant toujours pourquoi le directeur n'avait pas pris la parole, comme tous les ans. Je vis Hermione, assurant dans son rôle de préfète, guider les premières années de Gryffondors.  
  
-Venez par ici !cria t'elle afin de se faire entendre de tout le monde au dessus du tumulte. Le mot de passe de la salle commune est « Bouboutix » () ! Ne l'oubliez surtout pas, il est très important !  
  
Nous passâmes tous à la file indienne derrière le tableau de la grosse dame et je fus infiniment heureux de revoir notre salle commune, avec ses fauteuils moelleux, ses feux de cheminée et ses enseignes parées de lions flamboyants accrochées un peu partout. Celle-ci fut bientôt bondée. En effet, tous les élèves voulaient arriver le plus vite possible à leur dortoir. Cette première journée avait épuisé tout le monde, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.  
  
Il était presque 9h30. Plus que 2h30 avant mon rendez-vous avec Draco. Etrangement, je ressentais un mélange d'anxiété et de peur qui me prenait au ventre.  
  
Je dis bonne nuit à Hermione, qui montait de son propre dortoir et allais dans ma chambre en attendant que Ron en aie fini avec ses obligations de préfet. Mes valises étaient déjà là.  
  
Prétextant la fatigue, je me couchais aussitôt mis un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires, ignorant les jérémiades de mes amis.  
  
-T'abuses Harry, c'est le premier soir !  
  
-Moi qui voulait parler jusque pas d'heure !  
  
-C'est loupé !  
  
-Viens avec nous, on va bien rigoler !  
  
-ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Vous pouvez faire du bruit, je tombe déjà comme une masse, leur répondis je avec un sourire fatigué.  
  
Je n'avais pas le moins du monde envie de me coucher mais je devais prendre un peu de repos avant d'aller rejoindre Draco si je ne voulais pas ressembler à un mort vivant le lendemain matin.  
  
...10h10...  
  
...10h34...  
  
...11h02...  
  
...11h26...  
  
...11h35...  
  
Comme le temps passait lentement quand on s'ennuyait ! (et qu'on avait un rendez-vous dans pas longtemps :p). Je sortis lentement de mon lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller les quatre abrutis qui s'étaient endormis vers 10h30 sur le lit de Ron, tous agglutinés comme des larves. Nuit blanche, tu parles !  
  
J'enfilais un jean et un sweat, revêtit ma cape d'invisibilité, m'équipais de la carte du Maraudeur et sortis sur la pointe des pieds.  
  
La salle d'enchantements était au deuxième étage, juste au dessus de la salle des Gryffondors. Après avoir vérifié que les environs étaient déserts, je montais les escaliers. Lorsque j'arrivais devant la salle en question, il était 11h55. J'attendis quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir une silhouette sombre qui s'avançait vers moi. Je reconnus Draco et enlevais ma cape d'un geste rapide et sûr.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!  
  
Le blond fit un bond de trois mètres et ses cheveux s'hérissèrent sur son crâne.  
  
-Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie ! Comment t'as...  
  
Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié. J'avais entendu des bruits de pas alertés et je vis sur ma carte qu'il s'agissait de Rusard qui s'approchait de nous.  
  
-Et merde !dis je en le coupant. Viens ici !  
  
Je le tirais vers moi et nous enveloppais de ma cape.  
  
-Hey mais écoute moi ! Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!demanda Malfoy en essayant de sortir.  
  
-Ssssshhhh ! Tais toi et arrête de bouger, lui ordonnais je en chuchotant.  
  
Il obtempéra juste au moment où le concierge apparut, sa saloperie de chat derrière lui. Je sentis le Serpentard se tendre contre mon corps et je posais une main sur son bras autant pour le rassurer que pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
  
-Qui est là ?interrogea Rusard de sa voix grasse et enrouée. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Cherche Miss Teigne !dit il à sa boule de poils rances. Cherche ma jolie !  
  
Elle se laissa caresser affectueusement la tête et commença à fureter un peu partout pendant que son maître faisait de même de son côté. Le chat se rapprochait de plus en plus de nous, reniflant dans notre direction.  
  
Soudain, des sueurs froides me coulant dans le cou, je vis une autre ombre se diriger vers le concierge et lui parler. Je crus reconnaître Rogue et pour une fois, je fus soulagé de le voir. Après un bref conciliabule, ils repartirent ensemble, Miss Teigne sur leurs traces, l'air déçu. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes en reprenant un souffle normal avant de se risquer dehors. Quelle chaleur il faisait là dedans ! J'empoignais Draco et entrais dans la salle.  
  
-Ouf !soupirais je en respirant enfin à mon aise.  
  
Je m'assis sur un banc et attendis que le blond fasse de même.  
  
-Ca va ?  
  
-Euh... Oui, répondit il. Tu fais ça souvent ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux ? Et c'est quoi cette cape ? Elle déchire ! Comme t elle fonctionne ? Où est ce que tu l'as eu ? Et ta drôle de carte ? J'interrompis le flot de questions d'un geste de la main.  
  
-Attend au moins que je te réponde !dis je avec un sourire, attendri par son air surexcité. C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Elle me vient de mon père mais c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a remise en première année. Quant à la carte, c'est la carte du Maraudeur. Je l'ai eu en troisième année. Assez pratique je dois dire, commentais je avec un sourire. J'ai déjà dû les utiliser quelques fois par le passé mais toujours pour de nobles causes ! Enfin... ça dépend du point de vue bien sûr, concluais je en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.  
  
Mais il ne vit pas ce regard, trop occupé à étudier chaque mètre carré du tissu argenté.  
  
-Elle est magnifique !s'emporta t'il. J'en ai déjà entendu parlé mais je n'en avais jamais vu de mes propres yeux, et encore moins touché ! Tu as une idée de la valeur que ça a ? Des millions de Gallions d'Or ! C'est splendide !  
  
Je souris devant son enthousiasme. Il était vraiment obnubilé par l'argent cet imbécile. Mais je ne m'en serais séparé pour rien au monde et encore moins maintenant que j'avais une idée de sa valeur.  
  
-Et fais moi voir cette carte. A quoi elle sert ?s'informa le blond.  
  
Je la lui tendis et essayais d'expliquer sa fonction :  
  
-Quand tu l'as activée, grâce à une formule spéciale, elle affiche le plan de l'Ecole avec les différentes personnes qui s'y trouvent et leurs déplacements. Regarde, dis je en lui indiquant deux petits points. Là, c'est nous. Et là, il y a Rusard qui est retourné dans son bureau avec Miss Teigne.  
  
-Sale bête, grogna t'il.  
  
-Ca tu peux le dire ! Elle a failli ne pas nous louper tout à l'heure.  
  
-Oui !acquiesça t'il avec un hochement de tête vigoureux. Heureusement que Rogue est arrivé ! C'était moins une !  
  
Il sourit, fier du directeur de sa maison. C'était vrai qu'il était arrivé au bon moment. Draco s'extasia encore quelques moments avec mes affaires puis vint se rasseoir près de moi.  
  
-C'est trop bien, t'as trop de chance ! Tu veux pas me les vendre ?  
  
-Tu te fous de ma gueule ???  
  
-Mais oui, imbécile !se moqua t'il. Je sais à quel point tu y tiens ! Après tout, je peux en user pendant toute une semaine !  
  
J'avais presque oublié la première motivation de notre rencontre.  
  
-Où est ce que tu veux en venir ?demandais je.  
  
-Tu crois qu'on peut aller se promener avec ? Tu l'as déjà fait non ? On pourrait aller où on veut sans jamais se faire prendre ! J'ai le droit ?  
  
Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir et d'anticipation et il arborait un sourire ravi. On aurait dit un enfant, motivé par l'acquisition d'un nouveau jouet à sa disposition. Qu'il était attendrissant comme ça ! Trop marrant !  
  
Je lui souris tendrement et acquiesçais.  
  
-Merci !!!!!dit il en me sautant au cou. C'est trop cool !  
  
Je fus un instant dérouté par cette pression inattendue mais la surprise passée, je le serrais à mon tour, heureux de sentir ce corps chaud contre le mien. Je sentis ses mains me caresser doucement le dos puis remonter vers mes cheveux et les essayer, sans résultat, de les lisser tendrement. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, me sentais en sécurité. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Tout doucement, il se sépara de moi avec un soupir déçu et je laissais échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Ils étaient tellement beaux, d'un gris acier parfait qui pouvait être glacial ou, comme à cet instant, plein de chaleur et de désir.  
  
...  
  
De désir? Je me rendis compte que je voulais qu'il continue de me caresser et le toucher à mon tour. Je ne pouvais pas ! Je pris soudainement peur et je me détachais de Draco vivement. Prenant mes affaires sous le bras, j'entrepris de remettre ma cape.  
  
-Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
Je me retournais vers Draco, toujours à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé, le regard plein d'incompréhension.  
  
-Excuse moi, soufflais je en lui donnant un léger baiser sur la joue.  
  
Je mis la cape et m'enfuis dans l'obscurité de Poudlard. De retour dans mon lit, j'étais bouleversé. Mes quatre amis étaient, fort heureusement, toujours endormis dans la même position.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de me toucher ainsi ?me demandais je. Et encore pire ! Qu'est ce qui m'avais pris d'apprécier, de répondre à ses caresses et d'en espérer de nouvelles ? Je pouvais encore sentir son odeur dans le fond de mes narines et la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne. Chaque endroit où il avait daigné s'attarder me brûlait ardemment.  
  
Que se passait il ?  
  
A suivre  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu ?? Comme le chapitre est extrêmement en retard, il est un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus !!!  
  
A bientôt j'espère !!  
  
Bouboutix 


	10. Squatteur chap 9: Le Prof de DCFM

**Squatteur**

_Auteur : Boubou_

_Mail : _

_Base : Harry Potter_

_Genre : Yaoi_

_Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je n'en fais donc aucun profit !!_

_Bonne lecture !_

Réponses aux reviews :

Lucida : Oui l'auteur s'est un peu découragée pendant un moment (et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je le tiens de source sûre ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de suivre la mienne ! Et Harry est quelqu'un de très très très borné et j'ai bien peur qu'il mette un peu beaucoup de temps à comprendre (ce qui n'empêche rien)

Emma : Lol moi c'est exactement la même chose !! Je me couche (assez) tard et le matin je roupille !! C'est trop agréable pendant les vacances !! Tu te réveilles et il fait déjà un grand soleil, tu peux manger dehors et tout... Enfin bon... Hum faut que je me calme, moi ! Pour Lucius, moi, pas de problème, je préfère son fils !! ;p Par contre, faut que tu t'arranges avec les autres lectrices (et lecteurs faut voir...). Et pour Harry, il ne risque pas vraiment d'assurer tout de suite. Désolée c'est pas de ma faute (enfin si un peu mais bon). Biz et merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!

Blurp3 : He he, en fait, pour Dumbledore, j'ai un peu oublié le discours quand je l'ai écrit alors j'ai rattrapé le coup en bidouillant mais bon... Mais chut !! Faut pas le dire que je suis complètement con aussi non, personne ne va lire ma fic. Et si, J'ai eu du mal à embellir Pansy mais il fallait bien que Harry soit jaloux, et il n'allait pas l'être avec un gros laideron !! En gros, pas le choix. ï Merci et bonnes vacances à toi aussi !!

Onarluca : Merciiiiiii beaucoup !!! Ca te plait toujours ?? (yeux brillants). J'espère que oui parce que j'ai déjà à peu près la suite et la fin en tête et ça risque d'être un peu long... Hum... En tout cas, merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

Princesse Magique : Je suis contente que tu me dises ça parce que j'essaie que ma fic soit un peu marrante quand même et qu'elle ne soit pas trop lourde et j'espère que c'est à peu près réussi !! Biz et à bientôt !

Alfa : Eh oui, Harry tombe peu à peu sous le charme irrésistible d'un certain blondinet... Et on le comprend !! Moi aussi quand j'écris je me dis : « Et pourquoi c'est pas moooooiiiiiiiiiii ?? Sniff ». Mais bon, je pense que ça va devenir de pire en pire au fur et à mesure !! Merciiiiiiiii pour ta review !!

Lily : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !! Je vais essayer de mettre la suite assez rapidement !

Namie Cassy : Lol oui j'ai essayé un Lucius pas trop méchant mais plutôt sarcastique... E3t oui je ne voulais pas Draco avec ses cheveux tout plaqués en arrière... Biz et à bientôt !!

Anonymationelleuhh ! (lol c'est quoi ce pseudo ?) : oui, j'avais assez l'intention de continuer T'inquiète pas !

Et je voulais aussi faire un gros gros gros bisou à ma sœur nieachan (vous pouvez aller voir ses fics d'ailleurs) qui est partie au Japon aujourd'hui pour une bien longue année pendant laquelle elle va beaucoup me manquer...

Donc, prions tous ensemble pour elle !!!

**Chapitre 9 : Premier jour à Poudlard**

A mon réveil, je ne fus pas surpris de voir que tout le monde dormait encore. Il était 6h20. J'avais une petite heure avant de devoir aller manger. Ces temps ci, j'avais du mal à dormir et je m'éveillais souvent à cette heure, ce qui était étrange vu que je m'étais toujours levé assez (assez assez) tard... D'habitude, pendant ce laps de temps, je restais au lit et savourais le plaisir du glandage. Mais ce matin là, j'étais incapable de rester immobile, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la veille. Je me levais d'un geste souple qui m'étonna moi-même et partis vers la douche. Une fois lavé et habillé, je descendis dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait personne, il faudrait encore attendre ½ heures avant l'arrivée des premiers élèves. Je décidais d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc de l'Ecole. L'air frais vivifia mes poumons et je respirais profondément, m'emplissant d'air pur.

Je vis au loin la cabane d'Hagrid illuminée et je fus tenté d'aller lui rendre visite. Mais à ce moment là, je n'avais pas envie de parler, je décidais donc d'aller faire le tour du lac. D'un bon pas, la promenade durerait environ ¼ d'heures. Parfait ! Je commençais à grelotter car je n'avais pas pensé à emporter de cape chaude donc je me mis à marcher d'un pas vif. Le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever. Le ciel était passé de noir à bleu foncé, annonçant l'aurore. A cette heure ci, le parc était très différent. Tout semblait effrayant. Le château avait un air sinistre, les arbres semblaient cacher des créatures démoniaques derrière leurs feuillages denses.

Brr ! Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire peur tout seul. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, ça n'était pas très malin de sortir en solitaire, si tôt le matin alors que j'étais menacé de mort par un sorcier diabolique.

A cette pensée, je rentrais vite fait au château (nan chuis pas un trouillard !). Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Dans la Grande Salle, une seule personne était arrivée. C'était Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Harry, dit celui-ci. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien merci.

Un silence s'installa où nous semblions tous les deux vouloir poser une question. Je me lançais :

-Professeur, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Je t'en prie.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait votre discours comme à votre habitude hier soir ?

-J'ai étais dans l'impossibilité de le faire, répondit le barbu. Il me manquait malheureusement un professeur qui devait finir quelque chose... Le professeur de DCFM, ajouta t'il avec un clin d'œil, sachant que tout le monde se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce nouveau professeur.

-Ahh.

-Je vais bien sûr le faire au petit déjeuner tout à l'heure...

-Bien !

Je lui jetais un regard en coin, hésitant à aborder le sujet qui me tenait le plus à cœur.

-J'aurais une autre question... tentais je.

-Vas y ! Par contre, je ne te promet pas d'y répondre, dit il en voyant mon air sérieux.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé chez les Malfoy ?

Il sembla réfléchir, triturant sa longue barbe pour trouver l'inspiration.

-Mon cher, je m'attendait à cette question, aussi bien m'y suis-je préparé. Et bien, je t'y ai envoyé tout simplement parce qu'il était bon pour de vivre dans une famille de sorciers, pour ton épanouissement personnel. Et ensuite parce que Mr Malfoy m'en a fait la demande.

-Hein ?

J'étais abasourdi. Lucius Malfoy avait demandé à ce que j'habite chez lui et Dumbledore, heureux de se soulager d'un fardeau de plus (en l'occurrence, moi) avait accepté ?

-Et oui ! Il avait l'air assez enthousiaste à cette idée et nous cherchions quelqu'un pour t'héberger alors... Mais te plais tu chez eux, Harry ?

-Euh... Oui, ça va, répondis je en pensant à Draco.

-Bien ! dit il en hochant la tête de satisfaction. Alors il n'y a pas de problème. Dis moi, je voudrais te demander un petit service.

Je le regardais, suspicieux.

-Dites toujours, acquiesçais je prudemment.

-As-tu remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, sortant de l'ordinaire au manoir ?

Ah, voilà où il voulait en venir ! Je me disais bien qu'i devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Vous voulez que je vous fasse la liste ?demandais je d'une voix ironique.

-Je veux bien...

Mon sourire en coin disparut devant l'air totalement sérieux qu'il affichait.

-J'aimerais que tu surveille de près les agissements de cette famille, Harry. Je sais que c'est une mission très compliquée mais j'ai une totale confiance en toi...

Il fit volte face en entendant le premier groupe d'élèves entrer pour déjeuner.

-Bon ! Nous continuerons notre agréable conversation plus tard, dit il avec un sourire énigmatique. Bon appétit !

Sur ce, il partit vers la table des profs en remontant en demi-lune du bout de son long doigt osseux.

Aucun Gryffondor n'était encore debout (à part moi, bien sûr). Ceux-ci étaient peut être courageux mais pour le fait de se lever tôt, c'était autre chose. Et habituellement, je ne faisait pas exception, appréciant particulièrement les grasses mat'. La salle se remplit peu à peu de profs et d'élèves. Lorsque à peu près tout le monde fut arrivé, le directeur se leva et prit enfin la parole pour le discours tant attendu :

-Chers élèves ! J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous voir tous aujourd'hui, premier jour de cette rentrée ! J e suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour prendre la parole mais je n'ai pas pu le faire hier pour une raison que je vous communiquerais tout à l'heure. En attendant, la forêt est, bien sûr, interdite à tout élève. Je vous passe les détails mais vous conseille fortement de ne pas vous y aventurer... De plus, Mr Rusard ici présent, dit le directeur en montrant Rusard d'un geste souple de la main, notre bien aimé concierge (grimace des élèves) nous rappelle à tous que l'utilisation de sorts ou d'enchantements susceptibles de nuire à la propreté ou à la maintenance de l'Ecole sera dûment puni ! Ainsi que les élèves qui se baladent dans les couloirs sans y être autorisés...

Dumbledore coula un regard vers les jumeaux Weasley qui regardaient le plafond magique d'un air très concentré, ce qui eu don de faire rire doucement notre directeur et une petite partie de la salle.

-J'aimerais aussi vous présenter le nouveau prof de DCFM, reprit il, Mr Pollux Troy (désolée mais j'avais pas d'idée...).

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'endroit que Dumbledore désignait, une petite porte où le nouveau professeur était en train de passer. Lorsqu'il apparut, je fis un bond, bientôt imité par mes deux amis... ainsi que par Draco.

SIRIUS ???!!!!!!!!!!

Je le regardais, bouche bée et il m'adressa un petit sourire tranquille et sûr de lui en s'installant avec les autres.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce nom farfelu ? »fut la première remarque qui me vint à l'esprit. Où était ce son frère jumeau ?... Non, pas possible, il était fils unique. Pourquoi avais je des idées aussi débiles ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards et vis que Draco me regardais de façon appuyée, ce qui était devenu notre signe pour nous rejoindre. J'hochais imperceptiblement la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord bien que j'étais encore très gêné par le souvenir de la veille.

-Hum, bonjour à tous ! Je vais être à partir d'aujourd'hui votre professeur et j'espère être à la hauteur de la tâche de confiance que m'a confié notre cher directeur, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. La vue de ses dents de carnassier en fit frémir plus d'une. Mais je savais qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance avec mon parrain. Je vis aussi quelques garçons cacher difficilement leur gène derrière un haussement d'épaule. Ceux-ci, en avaient déjà plus.

-Merci beaucoup professeur Troy, vous pouvez vous asseoir. Vos emplois du temps respectifs vous seront donnés dans vos salles communes ainsi qu'un léger changement d'organisation, juste après manger, reprit Dumbledore. Les Préfets en Chef de chaque maison sont priés de faire visiter le château à tous les élèves de première année. Après cet ennuyeux discours de votre bien vieux directeur, bon appétit !finit il avec un sourire espiègle.

Il se rassit et les plats apparurent. En plein milieu du repas, une nuée de hiboux arriva, faisant un boucan pas possible. Un grand duc livra la Gazette du Sorcier à Hermione qui se jeta littéralement dessus. Ah, dès la rentrée... Elle arrête jamais celle là ! Néville reçut les habituels colis de sa grand-mère pleins d'objets oubliés. Un hibou que je n'avais jamais vu s'approcha de moi et posa délicatement une lettre à côté de mon assiette. Tiens, qui avait bien pu m'écrire ? Je remerciais le volatile d'une gentille tape et d'un morceau de biscotte et il partit dans un bruissement d'ailes. J'ouvris délicatement l'enveloppe.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer qu'à partir de cette année, je serais ton professeur de DCFM. Je voulais que tu l'apprennes avant les autres élèves afin de ne pas être trop surpris. J'aurais voulu te le dire en personne mais après le léger incident chez les Malfoy, j'ai préféré me tenir à l'écart et t'écrire._

_Je pense que nous devrions parler de tout ça dès la rentrée afin de mettre les choses au point._

_Avec toute mon affection et à très bientôt._

_Sirius_

J'émis un rire cynique. En effet, j'aurais aimé être au courant avent les autres habitants de Poudlard... Mais bon ! Comme il le disait si bien lui-même, nous allions mettre très bientôt les choses au point.

-Qui est ce qui t'as écrit Harry ?demanda Ron, la bouche pleine en essayant de lire par-dessus mon épaule, ce qui eu pour effet de recouvrir partiellement ma lettre de la substance gluante qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Sirius, répondis je avec un sourire en coin en époussetant la feuille. Pour me prévenir en avance qu'il avait obtenu le poste...

-Ah... Ok... Au moins il a voulu te prévenir...

Je grognais et lançais un regard torve vers mon parrain qui me regardait. Il s'excusa d'un haussement d'épaule impuissant et d'un petit sourire contrit.

Après ce premier petit déjeuner, toutes les maisons rentrèrent dans leur salle commune pour prendre connaissance de leur emploi du temps.

La nôtre fut vite bondée si bien qu'il nous fut impossible de rejoindre le tableau d'affichage. Mais les mines défaites et les cris outrés des Gryffondors na me disaient rien qui vaille.

Jouant des coudes, nous atteignîmes enfin le tableau et ce que j'y vis me figea sur place.

_Chers élèves_

_Cette année, pour faciliter l'organisation des différentes classes, tous les cours des Gryffondors se feront en commun avec ceux des Serpentards._

_Merci de votre compréhension, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore._

-Quoi ?hurla Ron, carrément outré. Avec les Serpentards ? Non c'est pas possible, je veux pas !

Je n'en menais pas large non plus mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. J'allais déjà être réduit en esclavage par Draco alors qu'est ce que ça allait être si nous étions dans la même classe toute l'année ??_ [Moi ze sais moi ze sais...]_

-Soyons positifs, raisonna Hermione devant la véhémence du roux. Les cours en commun pourraient nous apprendre beaucoup de choses ! Les Serpentards sont peut être des emmerdeurs de première mais il faut avouer qu'ils sont, pour certains, très intelligents et pleins de connaissances. Regarde Malfoy, mine de rien, il a des super bonnes notes !

Ron et moi lui jetâmes un regard choqué, autant pour l'insulte (c'était Hermione quand même !) qui pour le compliment (c'était Malfoy quand même !).

-Tu as raison !acquiesçais je. Ca peut être intéressant.

Ron me regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Après quelques semaines passées avec la famille Malfoy, je m'étais rendu compte de mes nombreux préjugés, pas toujours fondés (à part le foutu caractère...).

Je recopiais rapidement mon emploi du temps. Ah, premier cours : DCFM ! Tant mieux, j'allais pouvoir parler à Sirius ! Je partis chercher mes affaires pour la matinée dans le dortoir, m'extirpant difficilement de la masse informe agglutinée autour de nous.

J'étais si pressé de revoir Sirius ! Il m'avait beaucoup manqué, surtout que je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose (bon j'étais au courant mais ça ne changeait rien...) et j'étais très curieux. Et voilà que je le retrouvais en prof ! Je ne savais pas qu'il s'y connaissait en DCFM. Mais il y avait tellement de choses que j'ignorais sur lui ! La preuve, j'avais eu bien des surprises !

Je fus le premier à arriver devant la salle, trépignant d'impatience avant mon premier cours. Je n'avais pas encore eu vraiment le temps de regarder mon emploi du temps et de le mémoriser mais j'avais vu qu'il était assez chargé. Mais après tout, nous avions les examens en fin d'année.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi, c'était Ron et Hermione qui arrivaient.

-Harry !m'appela Hermione en me voyant. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas attendus ?

-Oh excusez moi mais j'avais la tête complètement ailleurs avec cette histoire...

-C'est pas grave !dit Ron. Mais que se passe t'il avec Sirius ? Que fait il ici ? Et ce nom d'emprunt ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien !soupirais je, agacé par mon manque d'informations à fournir à mes amis. Je compte aller le voir pendant l'intercours. Vous n'avez qu'à venir aussi.

-Ok, super !répondit Ron avec un grand sourire.

-Mais, hésita la brune. Ca ne te dérange pas ? Tu vas enfin revoir ton parrain après une longue absence. Vous aurez sûrement besoin d'un peu d'intimité, non ?

-Hum, c'est vrai que je dois lui parler seul à seul, dis je en pensant à Lucius Malfoy. Mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps maintenant et ça peut attendre. J'ai d'abord besoin d'infos pratiques qui vous concernent également...

Elle me sourit à son tour. Qu'il était bon de les retrouver ! Ils avaient même recommencé à se chamailler. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ça m'avait manqué. A cet instant, je fus tellement content de les avoir près de moi que je me demandais comment j'avais pu me passer de leur compagnie. Sans prévenir, je les pris tous les deux dans mes bras, les serrant affectueusement contre mon cœur.

-Pffffffffffff.... Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux...

-Toi aussi Harry, répondit Ron en souriant et en m'ébouriffant les cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Soudain, Sirius arriva de sa démarche calme et olympienne (oui je sais j'me fais des films mais c'est pas grave) et je fus contraint de lâcher mes compagnons.

-SIRIUS !!!!!!!!rugis je en lui sautant au cou.

Il émit un petit « oui » étouffé par mon étreinte imposante.

J'entendis des pas et je le relâchais vivement avec tellement de précipitation que je faillis tomber sur cette pauvre Hermione qui émit un petit cri apeuré.

C'était Dean et Seamus qui arrivaient pour le cours et qui avaient l'air en pleine discussion.

-Hum, entrez je vous pris !dit mon parrain en ouvrant la porte de la salle. Je rentrais à contre cœur, exaspéré de cette perte de temps. A bas les précautions !

Le cours se passa très bien, même Draco arriva à l'heure, me lançant un regard interrogateur en dandinant des fesses vers sa place. C'était vrai que je l'avais laissé en plan la veille au soir après lui avoir donné un stupide baiser sur la joue. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait prit ? Rhhhooo !! Après tout, c'était qu'un smac, pas la mer à boire !

Je fus heureux et fier de découvrir que Sirius maîtrisait très bien son sujet. Pendant les deux hures de cours, il su nous tenir en haleine tout en nous instruisant sur les monstres marins. Il nous indiqua que la prochaine fois, nous irions voir et étudier le poulpe géant qui résidait dans le lac de Poudlard. Beaucoup d'élèves furent enthousiastes à cette idée, même les Serpentards qui essayèrent pourtant de le cacher derrière des soupirs ennuyés et des remarques de lassitude.

A la fin du cours, Sirius me fit un clin d'œil bien marqué et beaucoup moins discret que ceux de Draco que la moitié de la classe eut la chance de remarquer.

Mais quel imbécile... J'avais de toute façon l'intention de le retrouver après les deux heures de cours. Pas besoin de ce geste gênant et mal placé.

Les remarques grivoises volèrent du côté des Serpentard et Sirius ne parut pas comprendre leur cause. J'avais un parrain abruti.

A la sonnerie, j'attendis avec Ron et Hermione que tous les élèves sortent, certains battant des cils à mon passage ou lâchant des « eh bien, tu perds pas ton temps Potter ! Déjà une touche, quel tombeur ! » auxquels je ne prenait pas la peine de répondre.

-Bon ! Laissons tomber le clin d'œil à peine flagrant que toute la classe a vu et venons en au fait : que fais tu ici ?

-Bonjour Harry !!! Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir ! Comment se présente cette rentrée ?rétorqua t'il avec un sourire ironique.

-Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !s'indigna Ron.

-S'il vous plait !supplia Hermione.

-Ooooh !! Vous êtes là aussi ? C'est splendide, splendide ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !continua le brun avec un grand sourire niais.

Mais il était débile ou quoi ?

Soudain, Dumbledore entra dans la salle, souriant aussi à pleines dents.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Belle journée n'est ce pas ?dit il.

-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici !m'emportais je en tapant du pied.

Mes deux alliés renchérirent mes protestations de hochements de tête vigoureux.

-Voyons calmez vous !nous intima le directeur avec un regard sévère.

J'entendis vaguement un « facile à dire, vous vous savez tout » du côté de Ron.

-Asseyez vous et taisez vous. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Nous obtempérèrent, trop curieux pour protester.

-Comme vous le savez, mon poste n'a pas une très bonne réputation. Vu le sort qui a été résérvé à mes prédécesseurs, une rumeur de malédiction a vite pris de l'ampleur. Tous les ans, Albus a beaucoup de mal à trouver un professeur voulant bien assurer cette matière.

-Et autre que Rogue, me chuchota Ron à l'oreille, tout de suite arrêté par un regard torve de Hermione.

-Il a donc fait appel à moi, continua mon parrain sans tenir compte de l'intervention du roux. Malheureusement, bien que j'ai été innocenté de tous mes crimes de trahison et de meurtre, la plupart des gens ont toujours peur e moi. C'est donc la cause de ce nom d'emprunt. Tu sais Harry, c'est le nom du frère du méchant dans Volte Face ! [Excusez moi auprès des fans] Hum désolé, s'excusa t'il en voyant le regard perçant de trois ados énervés. Je vis maintenant à Poudlard, j'ai une chambre perso à Gryffondor, derrière le tableau de Stipus Milocus.

-Mais personne ne sera dupe ! Ta photo était dans tous les journaux Sirius ! Les gens ne sont pas bêtes à ce point ! Peut être que maintenant, ils n'y voient que du feu mais quelqu'un va bien finir par faire le rapprochement !

-Harry, intervint Dumbledore. Regarde Sirius, il a beaucoup changé et je doute que quiconque le reconnaisse à part vous.

Je regardais mon parrain d'un œil critique. Dumbledore avait raison, il avait considérablement changé. Plus rien à voir avec le prisonnier miteux et à moitié fou que la société de sorciers connaissait. Il était très élégant, avec ses cheveux longs qu'il rassemblait en une queue au niveau de la nuque. Fraîchement rasé et bien habillé, il était plus que présentable et franchement renversant. Et tout le monde s'en rendrait compte.

-Je doute que les parents de ces chers élèves soient d'accord, reprit Sirius d'un air navré, qu'un criminel comme moi assure l'éducation de leur progéniture.

-Mais c'est injuste, non seulement vous êtes innocent, mais en plus, vous êtes très doué !

-Merci, dit celui-ci en souriant chaleureusement avec pourtant une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Mais je crains que ça ne suffise pas.

Après un temps d'arrêt, il reprit précipitamment :

-Mais vous allez être en retard ! Quel cours vous avez, là ?

-Potions ! Rogue va nous étriper !s'alarma Ron.

Sirius tiqua légèrement au nom du professeur. Nous partîmes rapidement après avoir remercié les deux adultes.

-Ouf ! On est à l'heure !haleta Hermione, épuisée par la course que nous avions faite à travers tout le château mais rassurée lorsqu'elle vu que Rogue n'était pas arrivé.

-Dommage ! C'aurait été super de faire perdre des points à Gryffondors dès le premier jour !ironisa le roux.

-T'inquiète pas !lui répondis je avec un sourire forcé. On va sûrement en avoir quelques uns en moins quand il sera là !

Rogue arriva juste avant la sonnerie, comme à son habitude et nous enjoignit d'entrer.

-Aujourd'hui, dit le professeur de Potions en affichant les instructions au tableau, nous allons confectionner une potion de domination. Comme son nom l'indique, cette potion enfouit le côté rebelle de la personne choisie et le rend totalement inoffensif, obéissant. Elle est assez compliquée, ça vous fera reprendre goût à la difficulté. Je vous préviens tout de suite que cette année, vous n'aurez pas intérêt à me mettre sur le dos vos échecs ou vos tentatives de suicides, finit il avec un sourire cruel.

Un léger frisson passa dans les rangs et Neville devint tout blanc. Je regardais furtivement Malfoy pour voir ce qu'il pensait de cette potion de domination. A voir, il était y était indifférent, il avait plutôt l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait le tourmenter de la sorte. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il ne portait aucune attention à ce que disait Rogue, ce qui était très rare.

Le cours passa très lentement, entre les engueulements de Rogue, les explosions provenant de divers chaudrons et les gémissements outrés de Ron.

A la fin, je fus absolument sûr que ma potion était ratée... La couleur était rose bonbon au lieu d'un rouge sang. Elle était liquide et lisse alors qu'elle aurait dû être poissouillarde... Tant pis ! Maintenant, c'était trop tard pour recommencer. J'attendis que le professeur soit occupé à donner des conseils à un Serpentard pour déposer mon échantillon, m'épargnant pour le moment ses remarques désagréables.

-Eh bien Potter !gloussa Draco qui s'était approché de moi, ta potion n'est pas très réussie... C'est quoi cette couleur ? Tu t'es gouré ! Tu devrais aller vivre chez les schtroumfs, pas chez les sorciers !

Je repartis vers ma table sans lui répondre. Qu'est ce que je pouvais lui dire ? J'étais nul en potions. La sienne avait l'air parfaite, sa couleur comme sa texture. En plus, il avait tout à fait raison. Je me demandais de quoi j'aurais l'air en bleu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit Malfoy ?demanda Hermione qui, elle aussi, avait une potion exactement comme il fallait.

-Que je ferais mieux d'aller me faire foutre chez les schtroumfs, résumais je.

Elle gloussa.

-C'est quoi un schtroumpf ?s'inquiéta Ron.

-Un petit bonhomme bleu gay qui essaye d'échapper aux méchants Gargamel et Azraël, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-Gay ? Pourquoi ?m'étonnais je.

-Bah oui ! Comment crois tu qu'ils faisaient avant l'arrivée de la Schtroumpfette ? Il fallait bien qu'ils assouvissent leur besoins corporels !... Et Gargamel est bien trop grand...

Oulah ! Et Draco qui m'avait dit que j'étais un schtroumpf ! Nan, c'est pas vrai ! J'veux pas !

-D'ailleurs, si Ron ne connaît pas, comment ça se fait que Malfoy si ?se demanda Hermione. C'est typiquement moldu ! Ils ont la télé ?

-Bof, j'en sais rien, dis je prudemment en faisant bien attention à ce que je racontais.

-Et on s'en fout d'ailleurs !!ajouta Ron assez fort pour que Rogue lui enlève cinq points.

Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas de télé j'avais donc une chose de plus à parler à Draco. Il allait aussi sans doutes vouloir des renseignements sur la présence de Sirius.

Après que Rogue nous eut autorisé à sortir, je me ruais vers la Grande Salle. C'était enfin l'heure du repas et j'avais une faim de loup ! C'était dur la première journée ! J'engloutis tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Mais avec dignité s'il vous plait ! Je ne me souvenais que trop bien le petit incident lors de mon premier repas au manoir.

Le prochain cours était Enchantements. Peu pressé de revoir Flitwick, je me dirigeais lentement vers la salle. Tiens, ça me rappelait que je devais aller retrouver le Serpentard le soir même. Je n'avais pas intérêt à oublier !

A suivre !

Voila voila !! Désolée du petit (hum) retard mais bon on va dire que vous avez l'habitude et puis c'est les vacances !!

Un deuxième bisou pour toi Mine


	11. Chap 10 : La légende des pots perdus

**Squatteur**

Auteur : Boubou

E mail : 

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoi

Disclamers : les persos et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en tire aucun profit.

Notes de l'auteur : Alooooors ! Je viens encore vous emmerder avec mes petits commentaires à la con… Mais bon j'aime bien et puis quand je me dis qu'il y a des gens qui écoutent mes conneries, ça me fait délirer

M'enfin bon ! Je tiens à m'excuser de l'enormissime retard que j'ai pris sur le tapage de ma fic… Mais bon ça risque d'être pareil pour les chapitres prochains… Nan pas taper, pas taper !! En effet (yarg on dirait mes commentaires en français !! Sniff… Vive le français… !) je suis rentrée en 1ere S ! (Quoi ça vous étonne qui fille qui dit des conneries pareilles puisse aller en S ? Eh bien je suis la preuve que tout est possible quand on le veut vraiment !! C'était la petite réplique philosophique ! Barbotine arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et des culs de vieille !!!). Donc je n'ai plus du tout le temps de m'occuper de taper cette chose qu'on appelle un récit… Oulah faut que j'arrête de fumer moi, ça devient de pire en pire… Je m'excuse donc à tous ceux qui ont attendu !! (Lou ?').

Et je voulais aussi faire un gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, gros (c'est fini oui ??! C'EST FINI OUI ???!!!!!!!!!) bisou à ma soeurette au Japon qui me manque beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup (bon ça va je recommence pas…). Je conseille sa fic à tous les amateurs de yaoi !!! nieachan c'est son pseudo, vous pouvez aller voir (vous avez pas vraiment le choix en fait… Z'avez bien compris ?? Allez au trot !)

Chapitre 10 : La légende du pot perdu

Il était 12h10. J'avais du retard car je m'étais endormi en attendant l'heure du rendez vous. Je pressais le pas en m'attendant à la mauvaise humeur de Malfoy.

En effet…

-Potter ! Je te rappelle que j'avais dit 12h ! 12h pile ! T'es en retard !

-Scuse moi… M'suis endormi, dis je pour couper court à ses reproches.

Mmmh, fit il en se calmant. Tu as parlé à Sirius ?

-Oui. Juste après son cours.

-Tu lui a demandé à propos de mon père ?dit il en me regardant en coin.

-Non. Ron et Hermione étaient là.

-Ok.

Il s'assit sur un banc et me demanda :

-Alors ? Et pour Sirius ?

Je lui racontais toute l'histoire.

-Ah ! Alors c'était ça ce nom pourri ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis Azkaban. Il est même assez séduisant…

Je lui lançais un regard noir. On s'éloignait un peu trop du sujet. Et puis pourquoi fantasmer sur le parrain alors qu'on avait le filleul à portée de main ?? Et d'ailleurs le nom n'était pas si pourri que ça ! Non mais oh !

-Au fait, comment tu connais les schtroumpfs ? Pourtant t'as pas la télé, si ?

-Euh non…

Il détournait son regard du mien. C'était pas clair…

-C'est juste que… Tu te souviens quand on c'est un peu engueulés ?

J'émis un « hum hum » prudent. Un peu ? Je lui avais gueulé dessus comme un forcené…

-Eh bien…reprit le blond. Pendant un moment, après ça, on ne s'est plus trop parlé donc j'ai voulu un peu mieux te connaître. J'ais donc fait des recherches sur les moldus. Si mon père l'avait su, il m'aurait étripé…

Il dit ça très rapidement, sur un ton d'excuse, en me jetant des regards inquiets.

-Et ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est les Schtroumpfs, dit il en amorçant une once de sourire.

Je le regardais, amusé par ses choix en matières de culture moldue.

-Tu voudrais que je te fasse visiter ou que je te montre des trucs moldus ? (On a des trucs pas mal avec des chaînes et des fouets. Tu verras c'est marrant… Ceci n'est bien sûr, à ne pas inclure dans le discours de Harry. N'est ce pas ma Scro ?????)

-Tu ferais ça ? Oui, bien sûr je veux bien !

Il avait l'air tout joyeux, ce qui le rendait on ne peut plus mignon.

-Eh ! En y pensant ! Je t'ai avoué quelque chose. Maintenant, à ton tour !dit Draco en souriant d'un air innocent.

-Hein ?? T'appelles ça un aveu ? C'était pas vraiment grand-chose !protestais je.

-Hé ho ! C'en est un pour moi !plaisanta t'il. Mais répond moi quand même : t'as pas le choix ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là, quand j'ai eu malencontreusement l'horrible idée d'écouter de la musique pour me calmer…

Je le regardais bouche bée. Merde ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il me demandait ça lui ?? J'avais dit ça dans l'humeur du moment. Mais le répéter comme ça, devant lui… Arg. Je sentais que j'étais passablement rouge.

-Euh… Rien de spécial. J'ai faim, pas toi ?dis je en essayant de me lever, tout de suite arrêté par le blond.

-Hey ! Essaye pas de changer de sujet ! C'est donnant-donnant ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi tu te serais énervé comme ça contre moi si c'était 'rien de spécial » !

-Ben… Je suis venu m'excuser. J'avais dit des choses que je ne pensais pas alors…je voulais mettre les choses au clair.

Ce n'était pas toute la vérité mais c'était déjà ça…

-Hum… J'accepte tes excuses !dit il d'un air pompeux.

-J'espère bien !riais je. Je ne compte pas te le dire deux fois !

Il rit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse.

-Hé, arrête ça ! Ils sont déjà assez en bordel comme ça !me plaignis je en repoussant sa main. C'est plutôt les tiens qui en ont besoin ! Ils sont tout bien rangés ! Comment tu fais ?

-Secret du chef !

Je me mis en tête de lui passer la main dans les cheveux (au moins une fois quoi merde !!) pour les mettre un tant soit peu en pétard (Noraaa Pas bien Krole faut pas l'embêter !) mais c'était sans compter les aptitudes d'esquive de ce cher Draco. Tout ce que je réussi, ce fut de rouler bouler par terre, martyrisant mes petites fesses rondelettes et fragiles (…).

Lorsque le blond à la coiffure toujours impeccable vu que j'étais hors d'état de nuire, il roula vers moi et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon corps, si près que je pouvais voir le reflet de mes yeux verts dans les siens.

-On va se promener ?demanda le Serpentard après un moment à me regarder. Tu as ta cape ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dehors, après avoir effacé toute trace de notre passage dans la salle occupée.

La progression s'avéra laborieuse, ainsi serrés sous la cape. Surtout que j'avais la nette impression que Draco n'avait pas autant besoin de se coller à moi pour qu'on ne le voie pas au dehors. Pas que ça me dérange mais bon, après tout, Hermione, Ron et moi avions tenu de nombreuses fois en dessous. Et lui, me tenait tendrement par la taille, me serrant doucement contre lui.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés dehors, je ne savais pas si j'étais soulagé ou malheureux en sentant Draco relâcher la pression de ses bras autour de mon torse.

Il faisait assez froid. Je frissonnais et claquais des dents.

-Oh, tu as froid ? Excuse moi, je n'ai pas pensé à rapporter de cape chaude.

-C'est pas grave. Mais…hésitais je. Tu veux bien te rapprocher un peu plus de moi, s'il te plait ?lui demandais je en rougissant fortement.

Il me regarda si tendrement que je me sentis fondre et il remit son bras autour de ma taille, comme précédemment. J'avais l'impression que notre conversation nous avait considérablement rapprochés et qu'elle nous laissait maintenant le loisir de contacts plus rapprochés (hum ! Non, non. J'ai rien dit de mal non ?).

Sa peau était chaude contre la mienne et je sentais que mes frissons de froid diminuaient pour laisser place à d'autres, beaucoup plus gênants (et …?).

Nous nous assîmes au bord du lac. Nous étions installés très près l'un de l'autre si bien que son genou effleurait légèrement le mien.

- Après demain, on n'a pas cours puisque c'est mercredi. Tu veux qu'on aille se faire un ciné ?

-Bah, lui expliquais je. C'est comme une télé mais en beaucoup plus grand ! Mais c'est payant bien sûr…

-Pour ça aucun problème !dit il en riant. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

-Non, non !dis je précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je suis tout à fait capable de nous payer deux places de cinéma. Quand même, ce n'est pas si cher. Mais il nous faut de l'argent moldu… Je pourrais peut être en demander à Hermione.

-Tu crois qu'elle en a ?s'inquiéta Draco.

-Bien sûr ! Hermione a toujours tout !plaisantais je, une lueur chaleureuse dans les yeux.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup à ce que je voie…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais cru déceler une note de désespoir dans sa voix.

-Oui ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! Je l'adore, elle est comme ma sœur !

Il parut se détendre et me sourit. Ma réponse avait dû le satisfaire.

-Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?le questionnais je.

-Alors, se moqua t'il. D'après la position de la lune par rapport à Jupiter et de l'angle que forment ces différents astres, me dit il en m'indiquant les deux étoiles les plus lumineuses du ciel, il est précisément 4h37 du matin !

-Pfff n'importe quoi !ris je malgré moi. Tu vois bien que Mars est visible ! Il ne peut pas être plus tard que 3h30 !

-On dirait Trenalway !dit il en me faisant un grand sourire moqueur.

Je lui tirais le langue puis, alarmés par l'heure éventuellement tardive, nous pressâmes le pas vers le château. Juste avant d'entrer, il me retint par la manche.

-Attends ! Qu'est ce qu'on va dire aux autres pour mercredi ?

-Pour les Gryffondors, je m'en occupe. Je pars assez souvent seul en dehors de l'Ecole. Ils ne s'inquiètent plus maintenant et me laissent faire. Nous pouvons toujours dire à Dumbledore que nous allons à Pré au Lard pour faire du shopping… Séparément bien sûr. Tu sauras te débrouiller avec les Serpentards ?

-Bien sûr !dit il d'un air vexé que je puisse douter de son efficacité. Tu sors souvent tout seul ? Et le vieux fou est au courant ?

Je souris de son air inquiet, laissant de côté l'appellation irrévérencieuse adressée au vénéré (hum) directeur.

-Non mais je ne vais jamais très loin. Quelques fois, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

-Et bien sûr, tu ne peux pas faire ça à l'intérieur… T'es intenable !protesta Malfoy.

-Je ne suis plus un gamin…m'impatientais je. De toute façon, Dumbledore est sûrement au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cet établissement…

Draco devint tout blanc.

-Hein, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il est courant de tout ? Ca veut dire qu'il est au courant pour nous ?

-Oops. J'avais pas pensé à ça…

Draco, me surprenant, sorti de la sécurité de la cape et hurla :

-Hey Dumbie !!!!!! Si t'es au courant et bien vas te faire foutre !! On fait ce qu'on veut d'abord!! NA !

-Imbécile !!chuchotais je en le tirant sous la cape. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! A quoi ça t'avances, si, en plus de Dumbledore, toute l'Ecole est au courant ? Les rumeurs se transmettent super vite ici !

Et cet abruti se mit à rire contre mon épaule, étouffant ses ricanements communicatifs contre mon uniforme, si bien que je me mis à l'imiter.

-Bon, on rentre ?dis je pour couper court à notre fou rire, encore quelques gloussements dans la voix.

Je vis sur la carte du Maraudeur que plusieurs personnes étaient debout, des professeurs. Ils semblaient patrouiller ou chercher quelque chose. Rogue tournait vers les cachots, Mac Go devant mon dortoir et Rusard entre les deux. Pas de chance ! Le retour à nos chambres respectives allait être critique. Celui qui rentrait sans la cape allait obligatoirement être intercepté par un des adultes. A voir le regard perspicace qu'il m'adressait, Draco avait aussi compris le dilemme.

-On ne peut pas se séparer sans se faire prendre c'est ça ?demanda le Serpentard.

J'acquiesçais en lui montrant les différents points qui nous intéressaient.

-Tu sais, commença t'il. Comme je suis préfet, j'ai une chambre individuelle. Tu pourrais venir pour la nuit et repartir demain matin assez tôt. Les profs, ne seront plus là.

Cette fois ci, je le vis clairement rougir. Mes joues aussi étaient légèrement teintées de pourpre.

-Euh pourquoi pas. Elle est où ?

Il soupira doucement, soulagé par ma réponse positive.

-Il faut passer devant le professeur Rogue. Ca va être chaud, il a un sixième sens pour repérer les gens dans le noir.

-A croire qu'il est pas humain…renchéris je. Bon, on tente ?

Nous nous fîmes les plus silencieux possibles. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au niveau du professeur, je retins ma respiration, ayant peur de me trahir. Draco était hyper tendu derrière moi. Je sentis sa main rejoindre la mienne et la serrer convulsivement. Je lui rendis son étreinte, trop inquiet pour noter la tendresse dans ce geste et remarquer l'accélération du rythme des battements de mon cœur. Rogue avait un comportement bizarre. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose, furetant partout. Que pouvait il bien faire ?

Je pressais le pas, faisant bien attention à contrôler le bruit que je faisais, avançant à pas feutrés. Par de petites pressions, Draco m'indiquait quelle direction prendre dans les dédales des cachots pour atteindre sa chambre (hey suis pas un cheval !!! )

Rogue dépassé, je redevins beaucoup plus calme, tout danger pratiquement écarté. Nous arrivâmes vite devant un tableau dont je ne connaissais pas l'occupant. Vu son air maussade, j'en concluais qu'il devait s'agir d'un illustre Serpentard.

J'entendis le jeune sorcier derrière moi baragouiner le mot de passe et le portrait s'ouvrit lentement. On s'attendait presque à le voir grincer tant il avait l'air vieux. L'homme à l'intérieur portait des vêtements que plus personne, ni les sorciers les plus vieux jeu n'osait arborer, avec leurs fraises et dentelles de peur qu'on les traîne dans un musée.

La salle où j'entrais était très élégante, aux décorations somptueuses, aux couleurs principalement vertes. Elle comportait des meubles massifs qui semblaient avoir été taillés par des spécialistes moldus, avec leurs détails recherchés. Un grand lit trônait en plein milieu, m'invitant à sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et m'attirant malgré moi. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus un immense miroir, qui pouvait englober de son reflet une personne deux fois plus large que Draco. Il était vraiment obnubilé par son image…

-C'est super luxueux !m'extasiais je. Nous c'est tout petit et on a à peine de décorations alors qu'on est à cinq ! C'est trop injuste !

-Eh oui qu'est ce que tu crois ? C'est la récompense due aux meilleurs !

Je ris en flânant ça et là. En regardant les différents objets posés sur les meubles et armoires, un petit livret entouré d'une épaisse couverture violette flash attira mon attention, caché derrière un gros dictionnaire.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Arg ! Pourquoi tu fouilles là où il faut pas ? C'est Pansy qui me l'a offert pour la St Valentin l'an dernier pour que je puisse lui écrire des choses que je n'osais pas lui dire en face… Intéressant n'est il pas ?

-Certes. Tu lui a dit à quel point tu la trouvais irrésistible ?ricanais je.

-Tu peux regarder, il n'y a rien dedans… Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

-Qu'elle est la créature la plus intéressante de tout Poudlard…

-C'est ça, c'est plutôt un spécimen de recherches sur le monstre du Loch Ness… Allez ! Va te changer dans la salle de bain plutôt que de dire des conneries… C'est juste là, dit il en me montrant une porte d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Tu veux que je te prête un pyjama ?

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et il sortit un pyjama en soie noir d'un des tiroirs de la commode.

-Oulah ! Tu te moques pas de moi toi ! De la soie ? Tu vas finir par m'habituer au luxe, je n'ai jamais eu que des vieilles nippes de Dudley…

-Le luxe… ou la luxure ?me demanda t'il avec un sourire pervers.

Je lui balançais la chemise de mon uniforme en riant et me sauvais dans la salle de bain en l'entendant râler en se dépêtrant du tissu.

Lorsque j'entrais, je fus ébloui par la propreté des lieux. Une blancheur impeccable émanait de l'immense baignoire qui ressemblait à celle de des préfets. Le lavabo comme le moindre tuyau étaient d'une netteté incroyable. Je restais bouche bée devant les dorures des robinets. Mais dans l'état de fatigue dans lequel je me trouvais, je ne succombais pas au désir de prendre un bain moussant si bien que je me changeais en vitesse. Draco et moi devions avoir environ la même constitution, le pyjama était tout juste à ma taille. Le contact de la soie était vraiment agréable.

En sortant, je vise que le Serpentard aussi s'était changé, et revêtis le même vêtement que moi mais de couleur grise. Il lui allait très bien, faisant admirablement ressortir sa fine taille et mettant en valeur ses yeux gris.

-Hey ! C'est quoi cette salle de bain de bourges là ! Y a même des trucs dorés !

-Hé hé… T'es impressionné hein ? C'est ça la richesse. Mais t'inquiète pas, si on se marie, tu prendras vite l'habitude !

-C'est ça, causes toujours, dis je en rougissant néanmoins. Qu'est ce qui lui prenais ?

Je ne pus retenir 1 énorme bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et Draco dû en conclure que j'aurais très vite besoin de dormir s'il ne voulait pas que je m'écroule en plein milieu de sa chambre.

-Euh… commença t'il. Par contre, il y a un petit problème, il n'y a qu'un lit.

Je regardais le lit baldaquin d'un œil envieux. Il était vaste, somptueux, avait l'air très, très, très confortable. Parfait. Je ne demandais pas plus même si je devais le partager avec quelqu'un.

-Pas grave !répondis je mollement. J'ai juste besoin de pioncer.

Nous nous installâmes à notre aise en établissant quelques règles :

-Tu ne dépasses pas le milieu !plaisanta Draco. A partir d'ici, c'est ma partie !

-Hé ! Elle est beaucoup plus grande que la mienne ! Tu prends au moins les 2/3 !

-C'est normal, se justifia t'il avec un sourire désabusé. C'est mon lit après tout.

Je grognais et m'étalais de tout mon long, heurtant de mon bras la poitrine du blond.

-Arg ! Va t'en !

-Désolé j'entends rien, je dors…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je capitule. Je te laisse la moitié, mais dégage de mon ventre, tu m'écrases !

Je lui fis un grand sourire vainqueur en rétractant mes membres pour les remettre dans ma part du lit.

Il bailla de façon tellement communicative que je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imiter. J'étais tellement crevé mais après tout, il était presque 3h du mat' !

-On se réveille à 6h ?

-Gnark ? Tu vas pas bien ?protesta t'il faiblement en baillant. Il me faut mon quota d'heure de sommeil, sinon je m'endors dans la douche (quand on voit la douche, on comprend !). Là, je n'ai que 3h devant moi !

-A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Met le réveil à 6h10 !

Il grogna de mécontentement devant sa courte nuit.

-Bonne nuit !susurra t'il à mon oreille, me faisant frémir.

-Nuit…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me blottis doucement contre lui, attiré par sa chaleur. Je posais mon visage sur son torse et émis un long soupir de satisfaction (y a de quoi non ? Moi zossi ze veuuuuux !).

Non seulement, il était confortable, mais en plus, il sentait bon ! J'essayais de lui communiquer mon approbation sur le choix de son parfum mais mes paroles sortirent en un baragouinage intelligible. Je m'endormis aussitôt, me sentant en sécurité entre ces bras qui me serraient tendrement.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Arg !!

Je me dépêtrais faiblement des draps et appuyais mollement sur le bouton déclanchant l'arrêt de cette cacophonie matinale. Je remis ensuite mon bras dans la chaleur réconfortante des couvertures et découvris que quelque chose n'était pas habituelle. Il y avait un autre corps collé au mien (arg, l'imagination tourne là… Bave, bave). Ce n'était pas une présence désagréable, loin de là, mais plutôt singulière. Je compris en apercevant une touffe de cheveux blonds platine qu'il s'agissait de Draco et tout me revint à la mémoire, la promenade au clair de lune Rogue, le lit douillé du Serpentard, la douche impressionnante…

Je le sentis bouger lentement et enlever son nez du tissu du haut de mon pyjama. Nous étions empêtrés l'un avec l'autre, nos jambes s'entrelaçant. Ses bras ceignaient ma taille, me retenant contre lui. Pendant mon sommeil, j'avais dû caresser ses cheveux dorés, ceux-ci étaient encore enroulés autour de ma main.

Il approcha doucement sa bouche de mon oreille et me murmura :

-Je veux pas que tu partes…

-Moi non plus… soupirais je.

A ces mots, il raffermit sa prise sur moi et commença à me caresser le bas du dos, descendant à chaque fois un peu plus bas vers mes fesses (oooh, le petit pervers !). Je gémis faiblement. Qu'est ce que j'étais bien ici ! Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner à Gryffondor. Le blond qui me grattait le dos ne m'en voulait pas trop d'avoir investi sa moitié de lit…

Je me rendormis sûrement car, quand je rouvris les yeux, Draco était debout et préparait mes affaires.

-Non, c'est bon, je peux le faire moi-même, protestais je en me levant.

-Va te laver !répondit il avec un sourire charmant. Je m'occupe de ça.

Je lui renvoyais un sourire endormi et lui obéis. Je restais peu de temps dans la luxueuse baignoire (oui je sais, j'ai fais une fixation dessus !) ne sachant pas si je m'étais rendormis longtemps. En sortant, vêtu de mon uniforme, je vis qu'il n'était que 6h30. J'avais encore 20 bonnes minutes devant moi (pour faire quoi, pour faire quoi ???).

Je me jetais sur la lit, ravi d'y retrouver un peu de chaleur et l'odeur de Draco… Je plongeais mon visage dans les draps blancs, profitant de ce luxe pendant encore quelques minutes.

-Si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, tes camarades vont s'inquiéter non s'ils ne te voient pas ?présuma le Serpentard qui s'assit à coté de moi.

-Non, c'est bon. Je me lève toujours assez souvent tôt. Ils sont donc habitués à ne pas me voir au lever.

-Pourtant, à la maison, tu ne te levais pas si tôt que ça…dit il d'un ton ironique.

-Hey ! C'étaient les vacances ! Et puis je me voyais mal faire des balades nocturnes chez toi… Trop dangereux !plaisantais je.

-Non pas du tout, il suffit de savoir les salles dans lesquels il ne faut pas mettre un orteil ! Mais à part ça, c'est très sûr comme endroit !

-Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ! Mais bien sûr ! Bon on a Métamorphose là, non ?dis je en souriant, assez content de revoir la directrice de Gryffondor.

Il fit une moue railleuse.

-T'es heureux de revoir la vieille MacGo ?demanda t'il.

Oui, bien sûr ! Je l'aime bien moi !

Il me sourit d'un air libidineux.

-Je ne te savais pas ce genre de penchants… Tu veux que je te présente ma grand-mère ?(¤¤)

-Eurk arrête ! C'est un peu trop là !

-Barf, c'est environ la seule personne âgée des Malfoy à ne pas être en prison…

-Tu as beaucoup de famille en prison ?demandais je assez anxieux.

-Oh oui ! (Rassurant tout ça !) Mais c'est relatif ! On est si nombreux. Bon d'accord, il y en des « bons » et sympas, tu sais !

-Je sais, lui murmurais je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra affectueusement. Ses extraordinaires yeux gris étaient rivés sur les miens. Son regard avide descendit doucement vers ma bouche et je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer. A ce moment même, j'avais une envie indicible qu'il pose ses lèvres roses sur les miennes. Mais cette idée même me mettait dans une peur panique que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler. Etais je attiré par un garçon ? Jamais !

-Excuse moi, dis je hâtivement en m'affolant. Je dois y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure…

Il me regarda d'un air déçu et frustré.

-Excuse moi, répétais je, cette fois ci d'un air suppliant, priant pour qu'il me comprenne.

Mon visage dû refléter mon vœu puisqu'il dit en soupirant :

-C'est pas grave, vas y ! De toute façon, on se retrouve en Métamorphose, ok ?

Je sortis doucement, soupirant ne rencontrer personne. Malheureusement, le ciel n'était pas avec moi (c'est de la faute à Trenalway…), je n'eus pas cette aubaine.

-Mr Potter… Tiens donc. Que nous vaut le ravissement de votre présence ici ?dit la voix reconnaissable de Rogue.

Je stoppais net et me retournais sans geste brusque (faut pas les énerver ces bêtes là) après avoir rangé mes différentes affaires incriminantes dans mes poches sans fond.

-Je me promenais professeur, dis je avec un faux sourire. C'est interdit maintenant ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Par contre, votre insolence l'est. J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor. J'espère ne plus vous revoir traîner sur mon territoire…

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Pfff ! Dégueu !

-Bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne laisserais pas mes pieds une minute de plus dans ces cachots sordides et puants, je vous laisse y mijoter en toute quiétude.

Il me fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien, sûrement trop heureux de me voir déguerpir. J'entendis néanmoins distinctement une voix bienveillante et chaleureuse grommeler des insanités lorsque je refermais la porte des lieux derrière moi.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Hermione m'apprit que pendant que j'allais servir de guide à Draco, Ron et elle iraient faire un tour à Pré au Lard. C'était la brune, plus directe que le roux, qui lui avait proposé… M'enfin c'était mieux que rien.

Les deux heures de Métamorphose passèrent lentement, comme à leur habitude et j'eus l'impression persistante d'avoir le regard gourmand d'un certain Serpentard aux cheveux nacrés posé sur ma personne. Neville, sous le regard soucieux d'Hermione, demanda à la prof comment transformer un taille crayon en dé, ce qui était à la portée d'un première année. MacGonnagal obtempéra, malgré son envie visible de l'envoyer paître. Elle craqua cependant lorsqu'il lui demanda si on pouvait vraiment changer une citrouille en carrosse (une question très pertinente, je trouve ') sous le rire amusé des élèves.

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Pendant une bonne heure, j'avais largement eu le temps de laisser germer le projet d'aller voir Sirius. Je me souvenais vaguement qu'il logeait à Gryffondor derrière le tableau de Stipus Milocus. Le problème était de savoir où il se trouvait.

Voilaaaaaaaa ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait chier avec mes délires à la con… Parce que là, ils sont assez nombreux (tel que Cendrillon… hum… no comment…).

Et encore désolée pour le minuscule tout petit (mon œil ouais !) retard !!!

N'oubliez pas d'aller faire une petite visite à l'auteresse nieachan qui écrit des fics supers bien et à qui une ou deux petites reviews ne feraient pas de mal !

Biiiiizzzz et merci beaucoup ! Au fait n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche (hein ma Scro ?! On n'attend pas que la fic soit complètement finie pour laisser un petit mot à ta Tum !! Merci beaucoup !!!!).

Au fait, si vous avez cherché, le titre n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre mais j'avais pas d'idées donc j'ai mis ça parce que je le trouvais marrant . Bon ça va hein, on peut être à court d'imagination une fois de temps en temps (même si ça m'arrive que très rarement ') et de mettre n'importe quoi de farfelu à la place (bon ça d'accord, ça m'arrive un peu plus souvent ').


End file.
